Caged love
by sathreal
Summary: Kurogane didn't know what he was getting into the day he accepted a job from the Japanese Mafia. Now he's in charge of a group of five psychics who are intent on making his job anything but easy. As their family members search for them, all they can do is send clues and pray that they will be found. Will Kurogane be able to help them, or will he bend under the will of the Boss?
1. Chapter 1

I read a yaoi manga that helped me vaugly come up with this plot. Its mostly yaoi with various pairings including touyaxyukitto Kuroganexfaixyuui doumekixwatanuki syaoranxsakura and lastly rikoux**Kazahaya (legal drug/drug and drop) if you want this to continue let me know. Also this is now co-writen with the author Vauge gravitation**

* * *

><p>It was said that psychics were nothing more than a a leauge of fakes..con artist swindling your money and time for their own pure enjoyment..and well that maybe true for a some..It was not for all of them. There were still a few rare real ones..Ones that many would pay a hefty price to obtain. It was the group known as the Secret Circle a hush hush but very powerful mafia that had their eyes more admamently on only the best ones. Once they would possess them they woud utilize their skills and sell their abilites for their own selfish gain.<p>

To make it worse for the unfortunent ones to be caught..they did not just stop at abusing their skills no...they were far too greedy to be content with just that..no they also abused their boddies..it wasn't long before most broke ..thers became nothing more than mindless dolls doing whatever their told without questions..others useless husks to be disposed of.

Needless to say most tried their best not to be caught and those that managed to escape never looked back. For who would ever wish to have such a life?

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't belive it. She had almost been captured..It almost made her paranoid as she wondered who it was that may have ratted her out. With out even looking back she hurried around the corner and hid in the big trash can and tried to control her breathing. This was truly becoming worrisome.<p>

Its ben like this ever since she was five. When she found out she was gifted.. Though not as powerful as some but still unfortunently not weak enough to be under the radar. She healed her first broken bone in a matter of minutes ever since than she has been curing mild illnesses and even clearing blemishes..Needless to say the mafia had their eyes on her.

It hard to be 14 and have a fear to trust anyone..She was almost alone..Almost..she at least had her older brother Touya also gifted. He had saved her many a time with his gift. He had been as he put it cursed with the ability to see peoples worst posible fates. He only wished that for once he could see something positve but all he got was the worst possible senario. If someone was say going to be hit by a car he would know at least a day in advance. Naturally being the type of guy he was he would save who he could. Most of the time that person being his sister.

She wondered right now where Touya was..and hoped that he was safe and taking care of himself..He hadn't been the same..at least not since his lover was kidnappd by the same origanization that was after her right now. He had left her not quite two days ago to check out a lead he had on the possible wherabouts of their facility. She could only pray that it was a good lead. She couldnt bear to see him unhappy much longer.

Well at least Touya was with a small group of psychics like them so he was not alone and with out back up...one of them including a secret crush of hers.

* * *

><p>Touya nearly groaned as he found out it was another dead end. "I thought you were sure it was reliable brat." He glared at the brown haired young teen who glared back. "Hey even psychics get it wrong. Sides i can't divine things thats your job not mine. I can only do elements." He protested making his hand creat a ball of fire to prove his point before letting it turn into smoke and disapear.<p>

"I told you it seemed to good to be true." a tall young serrious dark haired man sighed as he stared blankly ahead. "I told you guys we shoulda went to my sources..they are at least right and don't spew off nonsense." he added rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well we will have to remember that for next time wont we?" Syaoran snapped.

"Guys stop bickering its giving me a head ache." Touya intervened. "Now where did you say that this source was Rikuo?"

"Its at a drug store called the Green Dragon. Trust me they know their stuff i used to work there."

"Oh..i know that place..i heard its hard to get a job there but the few that have managed to before said the pay was awsome." Syaoran recalled. "What made you quit" He asked cocking his head up to see him better.

Rikuo just started ahead poker faced. "It had too many memories..I cant go back there for good till i find what i am looking for." He answered apathetically.

_"Will you always be by my side no matter what?" A brown haired young beauty asked worriedly._

_"No matter what..and if you disappear i will find you.I will rescue you from even the fowlest of men and the feircests of beasts." The younger Rikou vowed vementently. "But..why..? Why do you always ask this?"_

_"Just in case..somday i may disappear..i don't want to be forgotten." The boy answered cryptically._

_"How could i ever?" Rikou protested wide eyed._

_Two days later... Psychometric 15 year old Kazahaya _Kudo disapeared..its been almost 2 years now since..__

"Looking? Looking for what?" He asked confused as Touya put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would drop it..Rikuo doesnt like to talk about it." He warned lightly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive at the drug store only an hour tops. Rikou himself looked strangely nostalgic as he walked around noting how little it changed. Saiga was sleeping in the same spot he was when he left nearly two years ago. his sunglasses coveing his eyes and a cegarette in his mouth..A knowing Kakie leaned ont he counter staring at the with an expectant look.<p>

"I have been expecting you three...I have all the information you need right here..its not much but its enough to get you a good start." The pretty brown haired man said kindly as he handed a surprised Touya the papers. "Don't worry Touya your lover is alive and staying strong. I see you being with him soon in the near future." He assured.

"What about.." Rikou started to ask only to get a shake of the head.

"His future is unclear." Kakei interupted solemly. "I have been trying to see him..but i have lost track of him a month ago." He appalogised.

"You must be a pretty strong Precog." Syaoran said admiringly. "Can you tell me something?" he asked curiously.

"Yes...i would work on your lady man." The store owner laughed as Syaoran blushed profusely. "Also.." Kakei added looking knowingly at him with a small smile. "you will be reunited with that you have lost soon as well." He said pointing at him. "Although..i must say..you should be paitent with him..he has quite the temper."

Syaoran's face paled at that as he caught on to who he was talking about.."Not..Kimi.." he gapped.

"Whose Kimi a girlfriend of yours?" Touya asked curiously.

"No...Kimihiro..is my twin brother...but i thought he was dead.." He said breathlessly.

"Not all is as it appears to be" A low voice said behind them as they turned to see saiga staring down at them.

* * *

><p>Kurogane Suwa sighed as he looked down at his watch. It was almost opening time for his new job..Thank Kami he was able to get a new job..It had been months since his last job and he really needed one. Today they were going to show him the ropes and what his job as a gaurd entailed...he looked up at the reclusive old fashioned mansion before he looked down at the help wanted paper.<p>

It looked fishy to be sure but what else did he expect from a job that was connected to the black market in the mafia? He would not be too surprised if there was something appaling going on in there. Either way he was not going to question his place..he only had to work with these bastards till he had worked off his supposed debt off than he was outta here.

He tried to ignore the dispairing wails that echoed throughout the building. He wished that he could help them ..but he was just as stuck as they were..he selfishly wished and hoped that he would never end up at their level. Not for his sake..but theirs.

* * *

><p>Fai looked over at his twin yuui who was starig silently at the wall. They had just finished their latest round of tests and were feeling worse for wear. They had been stuck here for over 6 years now since they were abucted from their homes in france. It had been scary at first just barely knowing the language and being forced by this mafia to do unspeakable things for them...to endure the experiments..and torture. It had been so long since they had experienced a loving touch..well other than from each other. The two of them heard an unknown voice and Fai looked over to try and see who it was coming from while Yuui continued to stare blankly at the wall. Fai almost gasped at what he saw..he was positively the most handsome man he had ever seen.<p>

* * *

><p>kurogane was at first disgusted to find out he was to be handling the Psychics..It was truthfully not something he wanted to be a part of. He knew how they were misreated and how most were either feral or broken useless husks...To think here he would have to feed them take them out for walks and well pretty much baby sit them. He was stewing the whole time as the Doctor showed him to the ones he would be in charge of.<p>

He would have 5 he would have to take care of. One was small raven haired ill tempered paranoid seer who seemed to hate being stared at and perfered doing all things by himself..He could already tell he was going to be hard one...what was his name...? Kimi something..maybe? Than he had a young gray haired youth who seemed to errierly always have a smile on.. Yukitto was his name.. Than there was a reclusive and nervous looking pretty brunette who was covered in clothes and shyed away from touch. He was warned to be careful around him since he could absorb memoreis from objects. He did oddly enough seem to get along with the seer.

Lastly he came across what he could only describe as golden haired angels..they were huddled in their cell looking broken..yet strangly alive at the same time. One of them more alive the other..yet even Kurogane could see a small fire in the one faceing the wall. Like the other three they all had Female furisodes...which he found strange. The Doctor noticed his look and smirked knowingly. "These five are part of special psychs..They are considered the boss's toys if you get what i mean. "

"Thats just sick!" Kurogane spat appalled that they would use these innocent angels like that..no one deserved that..it was no wonder they were all broken.


	2. Chapter 2 contest

Sorry this is an authors note. I am working on my updates BUT I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU! TO Enter Just follow the link make sure you close the spaces. The link is to a small fun fan made Tsubasa Kuroxfai / syaoran/fai trailer. My challange is this.. watch the trailer and make a fanfic based loosely on what you see. MAKE SURE TO MESSAGE ME THAT YOU ARE ENTERING AND WHAT THE NAME OF IT IS CALLED.

If you do I will either do one of the following for you depending on what you want

A. PUT YOUR OC IN ANY OF MY STORYS OR

B UPDATE WHICH EVER STORY YOU WANT WITHIN A WEEK OF YOUR STORY BEING POSTED.

If it is a multi chapter story you write for each chapter you post I will review and update which ever story you want.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

><p>http :  www . youtube . com / watch ?v = Ay38auP0kMw

If the link doesnt work after you remove the spaces than look up my youtube channel animewriter10 the video is Tsubasa the movie


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note : this chapter is all my co-writers doing. I just gave the outline ideas lol Next chapter will be mine. Give her some love and review as well as check out her other stories. her username is...

Vague Gravitation

The first day of Kurogane Suwa's new job was not everything he imagined it to be. Though he didn't like what he was doing, he was sure that he could push his morals out of the way for a few hours. If the higher ups could do it, then he could, too. He would have to either develop that ability soon if he wanted to rise above being their errand boy, after all.

Kurogane's wanting to rise to a higher level of the mafia was purely out of desire for money. To be honest, he had a wild streak in him – a streak that loved danger, loved the fear of knowing what would happen should he ever do something the higher ups didn't like. Adrenaline to him was like a drug; the raven craved it, needed it to live.

However, no wanting of danger could have ever prepared Kurogane for what he was about to get himself into.

The day he arrived, he simply stared at the psychics for a moment, trying not to throw up as he thought of the Doctor's words. He had been thoroughly chewed out for daring to question the workings of the mafia over his outburst. Kurogane decided instantly that he did not like that man very much, nor did he like the way that he referred to the psychics.

'_I wonder how often the Boss likes to break his toys.'_ The raven thought scornfully, scowling at the wall. He was so intent on ignoring the five until he was forced to deal with them that he didn't realize when one of the golden haired angels crept forward, clenching the iron bars of his cage. It was only when Kurogane tried to sneak a glance at them that he realized that the blonde was so close…and it scared the crap out of him.

"What the hell?" Kurogane stumbled, the wall catching his fall. The blonde on the other side of the bars smiled at him, a knowing light in his eyes. The raven instantly knew that he was going to have to watch this one. He had seen the spark of life in him before – this one wasn't afraid of anything that was coming to him, even though he should have been, considering everything he had been through.

"Donc, vous êtes notre nouveau geôlier?"

Kurogane frowned, looking at the blonde. "Japanese?" He asked. Suddenly, realization hit the raven, relaxing his face from a frown into a mask of shock. Did these twins really not speak the language of the country they were…imprisoned…in? _'Hell…that's cruel.'_ Kurogane thought, swallowing and doing his best to remember that he was just there for work…nothing else.

"Si je parlais japonais, alors je serais le parler maintenant, Mr. Noir." The blonde smiled sadly at that, offering his jailer a small wave. "Savez-vous quand l'heure du dîner est? Nous sommes assez-," suddenly, the blonde stopped, his eyes lighting up.

"Viens ici." The angel motioned for the raven to come to him, which is what Kurogane supposed the words meant. Stupidly, he walked forward, as though he were in a trance. He didn't stop until he was all the way at the cage, close enough for the angel to touch him.

"For God's sake, Fai, can you please just speak our language? You've freaked the poor idiot out enough." The raven with glasses spat, turning back around in an act of defiance. Kurogane glowered at the man, wondering exactly who the hell he was calling an idiot.

"Fine, fine. Kimihiro…-san…you take all the fun out of everything!" The blonde suddenly whined (in perfect Japanese). Kurogane gaped at him, his fury increasing to a rather high level.

"Why the hell would you do that, blonde? Do you get some sick twist out of making me look stupid?" Kurogane demanded, wishing that he could strangle the damn thing through the iron bars.

Instead, the lithe blonde shot a small smile at his jailer, shrugging. "Sure I do…is there something wrong with that? After all…your bosses do the same to us."

Kakei leaned against a table in the back room with Saiga, sighing. "A special visitor is coming to see us today…should we tell the children?" He asked, looking to his black haired partner.

"Sounds interesting…but they are still asleep. Well, that Syaoran kid woke up, but the rest of them are out. I guess they haven't had a safe place to sleep in a long time." Saiga shrugged, his normally cocky smile turning a little sad. "Haven't met kids like them in a while…I'm glad they found us."

Kakei laughed, moving closer to his co-worker and taking his hand. "I'll be happier when there's not anything to worry about. But, if these are the ones that can stop this terrible thing from continuing…I suppose we can keep them under our wing for a while longer." Saiga laughed at Kakei's words, squeezing the hand that was wrapped tightly around his.

The door to the shop opened, and a very familiar voice reached their ears. "Kakei-san? Saiga-san?" Instantly, the two men released their hands and walked to the front of the Green Drugstore, finding Yuuko and a young looking man standing there.

"Yuuko-san! It's a pleasure to see you here, as always." Kakei said with a smile, earning one from the Witch of Dimensions.

"Kakei-san, I'm glad to see you here. So many of our friends have been abducted…but that is not what I came here to discuss. This young man," Yuuko paused to gesture to him, "Is Shizuka Doumeki. He has powers that I believe will be very beneficial to the children here. May I leave him in your care?"

"Of course. Anything to help them would be much appreciated. Thank you, Yuuko-san." Kakei turned to his co-worker, smiling as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Saiga, would you please entertain Doumeki-san until his friends wake up?"

"Anything for you, Kakei." Saiga said, earning a strange look from the young man in question and a quiet laugh from Yuuko.

"Take care, Doumeki. Don't worry about your friends from the mountain, or anything else. The people here can help you." Yuuko sounded as if she were convincing the young man…not a good sign, Kakei noted. Did he not trust them to take care of him? It wouldn't be suprising, considering the times…however, to be an asset to Rikuo and the others, he needed to be unwavering in his commitment.

"I suppose I will be going, then – please do take care of him." Yuuko winked over at Kakei, a private joke passing between them.

"Oh, no harm will come to him...yet." Kakei returned, waving as his favorite customer exited the shop. With that, he was once again alone in the front of the Green Drugstore with nothing to do but close his eyes…and pray he could see something that would help them.

Saiga took Doumeki back to a small apartment that he had allowed the group from the night before to sleep in. "I don't think that they're awake yet…but if they are, we can go ahead and introduce you. I think you'll like them."

"Sure," Doumeki muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Saiga opened the door that lead to the apartment…the one that had once belonged to Kazahaya and Rikuo, before one had been taken and the broken by his absence. The sight of the three fully awake and talking quietly amongst themselves made him smile, reminiscing for days before, when things hadn't been so dangerous for gifted people like them.

Sadly, all that was over and done with. This was what they had been handed – a mafia trying to do their best to eradicate them from the streets. Saiga knew that it was only a matter of time before he and Kakei were found out…hopefully they would be gone by then, but if the time ever came, he would give his life to save the only man he cared about.

"Guys?" The three turned to him, eyes widening when they saw Doumeki. Before any could speak, Saiga explained what was going on. "This is Shizuka Doumeki. We have been told that he's got a power that can help you…though I'm not exactly sure what it is. Mind explaining, son?" He asked, looking over at the unnaturally quiet young man.

"I can trace magical energy signatures."

"In English, please?" Toya demanded, his patience obviously long gone.

"I can tell whether or not you're a psychic." Everyone in the room was stunned into silence, staring at the new guy as if he had grown a third head. Even Saiga was impressed.

"How did you find out about us?" Syaoran asked, looking at the tall teen with a doubtful gaze. The man before them shrugged, launching into the shortest explanation any of the psychics had heard so far.

"I'm a monk...I guess. I kinda got frowned upon 'cause people thought I was lazy. Anyway, some random kid kept appearing in my dreams, telling me that I needed to go see some witch named Yuuko. I did what he said, and now I'm here."

For a moment, all was silent. Syaoran's eyes suddenly widened, and he snapped his gaze on the tall teen once more from where it had fallen to the floor. "What did this guy look like?" He demanded.

"I dunno. Black hair, glasses. Acted pretty pissed about everything, too."

Syaoran stood up, his eyes lit up with a determined fire. "That was Kimihiro…my twin brother. He's in trouble…and he's trying to get us to help him. We've got to do something."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok chapters seem to be coming along nicely..we are unsure about how long this story is..but there maybe a sequel so if there is a cliffe ending..lol don't be surprised.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't help but feel anxious as she waited for her brother to pick her up. She knew that her brother was disappointed in her for coming after them but she couldn't help it. She hated waiting on the side lines. She wanted to be a part of this and actually do something..To help. They weren't just looking for any old group of gifted..They were looking for family. Her brothers lover..someone who was like a brother to her. They were even looking for Syaoran's brother. There was too much at stake..to much to lose. She wouldn't no..couldn't just do nothing. She only hoped her brother would be able to understand.<p>

She let out a deep breath when she saw her brother pull up in a borrowed car. "well..here goes nothing." She muttered before climbing in.

"I hope you know i don't approve of what you just did." Touya warned.

"I know..but you should of known I wouldn't listen." Sakura said lightly as she buckled up. "You..can see the future can't you?" She teased.

"Your a little monster you know that." Touya growled.

* * *

><p>Reed grinned as he stared out his window of his 12th story office. "Do you see this." He asked his assistant who was fixing his tea. She of course didn't comment as she wasn't expected to. "I must say Xing being a mob boss..it feels like i own the world. " he chuckled. "And with all those freaks..i shall conquer it..one mafia at a time."<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuka looked around the cherry grove with a blank expression as he enjoyed the stillness, knowing it wont last long. Sure enough it was soon disrupted by a loudmouth small raven.<p>

"What is taking you so long!" The raven screeched as he hurried over. "You would think I wasn't be clear enough."

"Your too loved..I don't see what you need me for anyway." Shizuka said with a finger in the ear closest to him.

"Trust me..i would find someone else if I could but for some really annoying reason you are the only one i can contact from the outside world." Kimihero said tiredly. "look i don't have much energy to talk long..but please tell me did you do everything i asked?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yea..and she sent me to a group of others like us..I guess your brother is here." Shizuka mentioned the last part almost as an afterthought.

The smaller boy's eyes widened as he looked up at him surprised. "Is...he ok?" He asked hopefully.

"He seems fine..he is worried about you and wouldn't stop asking questions...but forget about him. How are you?" He asked gruffly trying to hide his concern. In the time he had gotten to know him he had grown to ..dare he say love him. Not that he would tell him that...last thing he needed was him freaking out on him.

"I would be better if i was out of here..at least we have a new caretaker that is...tolerable." Kimihiro sighed as he leaned against a tree.

"I will find you Kimi..I promise." Shizuka promised as he took the smaller ones hand and kissed the tips of his fingers causing the other to blush.

"Pervert..." Kimihiro scowled without any real fire.

"Hn." Shizuka hummed a small smile ghosting on his face.

"Baka..."

* * *

><p>Kurogane scowled as he stalked down the halls. He was just informed when he arrived that he had to prepare the blondes to be ready for 'playtime' as the bastard of a boss liked to call it. He couldn't take it..this went against all his morals..all that he was taught when he raised. He gritted his teeth as he rounded the corner and arrived at the cell where his charges were being held.<p>

He scanned the group taking in each and every person.

Kimihiro the seer was still sleeping passed out in a corner. No doubt still exhausted from being forced to use more of his power than he should of just for a corny attraction for his rich friends the other day. Mysteriously though he had a small smile on his face and he was blushing.. What on earth..was he dreaming about? Shaking his head he turned to look at the next one.

Yukitto was clinging to the bars of the window looking out as much as he could manage. A look of longing was etched on his face as he continued to look through the bars at the outside world..a world where he may never truly experience again.

Kazahaya the light brown haired boy was clinging to himself as he muttered nonsensical words as he rocked back and forth. Kurogane couldn't help but look away from him. There was a possibility that the poor boy was beyond help. He was a prime example of why Reed needed to be taken off his pedestal. However he couldn't act just yet...No..it wasn't time...but soon..Soon he will save them all.

Lastly there were the twins..the reason he was here at the moment. Fai the more sane...and alert one was drawing with his fingers in the dirt on the floor as the other Yuui looked on with interest. Kurogane took note of this and filed it for later use. It was with great regret that he interrupted the moment with a slight forced cough as he opened the cell. "Fai Yuui i have to get you two bathed and ready for the boss." He informed them solemnly.

Yuui hid behind Fai when he heard what was planned and clutched to his twins boney back with dear life. "No...no.." He pleaded horsely from disuse. Fai forced a smile and patted his older twin with forced cheer. "Now Now Yuui..its ok..you know the master doesn't take long..it will be over before you know it." Fai cooed to the shaking body before glaring at the tall man.

"Look..if i had a choice i wouldn't do this." Kurogane growled defensively. "I am not that kinda guy." He added not sure why he was defending himself.

"You always have a choice Kurgy." Fai said coolly as he helped his brother out. "No one is holding you at gunpoint are they?" He asked with a raised eyebrow before he forced a smile. "OH well lets go bath..its been so long hasn't it Yuui?" He asked the other brightly as the other smiled back mirroring the other.

"Yea...it has i wish we could have those special soaps we used to use." He said wistfully still smiling.

"Someday Yuui we will. Just you wait..why I will even make Kurgy here buy them for us."

"Oye! Who said i was buying you anything!" Kurogane protested heatedly as he slammed the cell shut almost waking Kimihiro from his slumber.

"It's not like you wont be able to afford it." Fai whined.

"Yea..being a big boss and all." Yuui finished also whining.

"Big boss..? What did you two see?" He demanded the twins only for them to look at him with a secretive smile.

"We wont tell." the twins said at the same time with fingers to their lips. "Nope..not a word."

"Just...get in the bathroom and clean yourselves." He growled. They looked at him in surprise.

"Aren't..you going to bath us?" They asked uncertain.

"You have enough to put up with..i am going to give you this dignity. " Kurogane said looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

give my co-writer a huge round of reviews for her awsome chapter. Next chapter will be updated soon in a few days

* * *

><p>"Does everyone have their stuff?" Toya asked, looking around at the other members of the group. They were all sitting in a circle back at the Green Drugstore, about to take the first step in finding their friends. He looked around at his companions as they nodded, returning his gaze to the object he held in his arms. He hated to show this to anyone, but if it was going to help Doumeki find Yukito…then he had no choice.<p>

Toya remembered the conversation that had taken place only a day ago. The topic of actually beginning to find their lost friends had come up (courtesy of Syaoran) and Doumeki had told them that to begin searching for their energy signatures, he would need objects that the missing people had touched. _"People leave behind a bit of their energy in every object they touch,"_ Doumeki had said, _"If I can just feel this energy and store a little of it, I'll certainly be able to pick it out and find your friends." _

The black haired teen wasn't sure if he could trust this guy or not, but Syaoran and Rikuo had decided they could…he might as well go along with it. "You ready, Doumeki?" Toya asked, looking over at him. The silent teen nodded once, and pointed back to him.

"You first. Whose is this?" Doumeki asked, reaching out for the object Toya held in his hands. Sakura gave a surprised gasp when she saw what exactly it was. Everyone but Toya looked at her, wanting an explanation. However…it was her brother who gave it.

"This was Yukito's. He wore it all the time…but I can get something else if it's too small." Toya explained, a darkness settling over his eyes. Doumeki took the small object, closing his eyes and closing it in his fist. In less than a minute he handed it back to the older teen, and looked around to the two others. Toya was thankful that he didn't dwell on his ring too long…the story behind it pained Toya every time he thought about it.

He thought about it all the time.

"I'll go next." Rikuo held a blanket out to the other teen, shrugging. "He slept with it all the time. Is it gonna work?" He asked.

"Yeah. You give off energy even when you sleep, so this should do fine." Doumeki said, simply touching the soft surface of the blanket and closing his eyes. Once he was familiar with the energy signature, he took his hand away; and Rikuo took the blanket back.

That left Syaoran. The others stared at him expectantly, waiting for what the brown haired teen would give them as a representation of his twin. The boy reached into his pocket, getting out a glasses case. When he opened it, a hush fell over the room. "Here." He told Doumeki, his voice laced with sadness and hesitance. He handed the taller male wire frames without the lenses in them. "Will it work?"

"It will do just fine." Doumeki said, the hint of a smile on his face. Syaoran frowned at that…what was there to smile about when his twin was missing, and his friends' lovers? He didn't voice his question, but he could see it reflected in the eyes of Rikuo and Toya. Sakura was simply looking at Syaoran, frowning. He blushed, looking at the ground as he tried to ignore her.

Doumeki handed the object back, and Syaoran once again pocketed it. For a moment, everyone stood there, just staring at one another expectantly. Doumeki was surprisingly the first to break the silence; he stood, stretched, and looked back down at them.

"What are you guys waiting for? We won't find those three sitting around doing nothing, you know."

Kurogane was thoroughly disgusted. He had been forced to wait for the twins during their 'playtime' with the boss. He'd had to hear every sick noise, every moan…every sob that was ripped from their throats. He was more than pissed…he was ready to kill. He wanted nothing more than to rip Reed's head off, drowning in his own he couldn't help them any more than he could help himself.

They were all trapped like animals.

When the twins were ejected from the room, covered in sweat and other things, looking purely exhausted…Kurogane managed to catch both of them in his arms. Following them was Reed himself, looking rather pleased. He looked down at the twins with a nasty, lust filled look that caused Kurogane to snap.

"Why the hell would you do this to them? Why do you have them locked up in cages? It's not right, dammit…it's just not right!" Kurogane yelled. Reed smiled at him, shaking his head slowly.

"You don't know anything, young man. These 'Gifted' people…they are the perfect weapons. Easy to control, almost invincible…and practically immortal. They won't die on me when I need them the most…I don't care past that point. Besides, I already own them…I might as well play with them." Reed smirked down at the twins, especially at Fai. With that, he strode past them, ignoring the glares that Kurogane and Fai were sending his way.

Somehow, the raven and the two blondes made it down to the prison part of Reed's mansion. Anger was burning with a fiery passion in Kurogane's eyes. All he wanted to do was rip someone's throat out for the mistreatment of the blondes. It wasn't right to harm someone like that…it wasn't right to do anything more to those poor, poor boys.

As soon as Kurogane had them back in the cage, he pushed his chair close to the iron bars so he could make sure that the twins were okay. Instantly, the kid with the glasses and the brown haired guy were tending to Fai and Yuui, telling them that they were going to be okay. Yukito continued to look out the window, as though he were seeing something the rest of them couldn't.

This time of calm and peace lulled Kurogane into a false sense of security…and accidentally put him to sleep. As soon as he was out, the prisoners gathered around him, trapped behind the bars but close enough to reach out and touch him.

"Kazahaya…would you mind giving us a little _insight_ into our friend here?" Fai asked. The brown haired boy nodded wordlessly, approaching the raven with caution. He reached a shaking hand through the bars and tapped him lightly on the shoulder…before freezing with his eyes open wide.

Kazahaya saw the twins' smiling faces in Kurogane's mind, and a strong sense of justice. He saw a darkness in the raven's heart that no one had really unlocked, a darkness that held fear and anger. Kazahaya was instantly convinced that he had been through something terrible in his life…though what that was he couldn't guess. The most overwhelming thing was the feeling of protectiveness over the people in his care; this told Kazahaya that they had nothing to worry about from him.

The brown haired male broke the connection, relaying this information to the others. Instantly, the twins were blushing, looking at each other and then back to Kurogane. Fai's face was filled with a warm smile; he crawled over to the raven, reaching through the bars to run his long, pale fingers through the man's hair. Yuui joined him there, preferring not to actually touch the man but to watch.

"We don't have to be afraid anymore. Can you even remember the last time that happened, Yuui?" Fai asked quietly, loving how the silky locks felt against his fingers.

"No...soon, though, the two of us will be happy again…right, Fai?" Yuui asked, looking at his older brother with hope in his eyes.

"Someday, Yuui. Someday."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note : Review please. I hearts every single one i get.

Yukitto looked away from the window which since he arrived had been his ever permeant post. He felt like one of those princesses's locked away in a tower waiting for his knight in shinning armor to come save him. He lost track of how long he has been waiting..and yet even though it seemed timeless..he still smiled and still felt just as optimistic as the day he was taken. Why should he worry? Touya always kept his promises.

* * *

><p>Touya looked longingly at the ringer in between his two fingers as he laid down on his bed. It seemed like only yesterday that he had gotten down on his knees and proposed to Yukitto at the hospital. It had been a harsh few months prior to that because of Yukitto's illness but things were starting to look up and Touya thought at the time there was no greater way to start a new chapter in their life than this.<p>

Naturally...his gray haired lover said yes...but the wedding was not meant to be. .. Those vile men kidnapped him before he could even make it out of the hospital.

He clenched the ring tightly in his palm. Those men would not get away with this. He had promised his love a happy ending and thats what Yuki was going to get.

* * *

><p>Syaoran couldn't help but wonder what was up with this former monk. He acted strange whenever they talked about his brother. He didn't quite know why but it irked him to no end. He felt...protective almost. It was almost like This Doumeki was a threat to his dear brother.<p>

He hated it..the look of longing..love..and that dratted underlining lust. How dare this guy have that look on his face when he thought of his Kimihiro!

Finally when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore he confronted the oaf.

It had been a rather quiet day everyone was resting before they headed out to hunt. Everyone was keeping to themselves...When he come upon that man fondling the wire frames. He couldn't control himself. He rushed forward and snatched the object out of the others hand.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH THAT!" He demanded to the blank faced older teen.

"Your as loud as your brother you know that?" Shizuka stated flatly.

"You didn't answer my question." Syaoran said narrowly. "Why..do you act like you know him so well..You haven't even met him!" He said pointedly/

"You're wrong.." Doumeki said shaking his head slowly. "I have gotten to know your brother so well in my dreams..that I feel like i have known him all my life."

"Tell me.." Syaoran started to ask shakily. "What...does my brother mean to you?"

"Everything...I love him." Doumeki admitted.

Syaoran seemed to consider it for a moment before forming a small ball of flame in his left hand. "Hurt my brother..and you will regret it." He warned holding the flame in front of the mans face. Doumeki didn't even flinch or seem phased at the fact that the flame was so close to burning his skin.

"Does this mean you are ok with this?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it." Syaoran snorted letting the flame die.

"Can I at least have the frames back?" He pressed still smirking.

"..."

"Just asking.."

"Take it..but don't lose them." Syaoran gave in.

"Hn." Doumeki said as he took the frames and walked away.

"..I wonder what Sakura is doing." Syaoran wondered out loud a blush forming on his face. With that thought in mind he hurried off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Kazahaya sat limply on the examination table as he was poked and prodded. He vaguely recalled them mentioning it was a taste of some sort. Some new type of prescription drug or something.. He could feel the fire in his vains as he was injected with another unknown substance. Soon after they took some notes and than they dragged his weak body away.<p>

One held him on each side as they dragged his ragdoll like body towards the big cell. His legs were dragging behind him on the ground. He was so out of sorts he barely was aware when he was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

He groaned as he hit the floor but didn't fight it. Why bother? He wasn't worth it.

"You didn't have to drop him!" Kimihiro barked as the twins hurried over and picked up the nearly unconscious young brunette and gently carried him over to the furtherest of the cell.

"Watch it Freak!" One of them men growled back. "Don't forget you have Tests in two days..You don't want us to accidentally drop you down the stairs after do you?" He threatened.

That shut him up as the other two looked wide eyed at the men causing the other man to snarl. "What are you whores looking at?" He demanded making a fist causing them to shrink back and look away. "Thats what I thought."

"Come on Frank lets just leave these freaks..they aren't worth the ground they sleep on." The other jeered as they left. They five let out a held breath when they were sure they were gone.

The other four turned and saw Kazahaya looking ahead with glazed eyes as he absentmindedly scratched himself leaving marks. "Kaz..stop it you are hurting yourself." Kimihiro said firmly trying to get a hold on his arms to stop him only for the other to screech shrilly as if on fire.

"Don't touch me!" He said as he tried to cover himself with his sleeves. "I am toxic." He babbled. "Toxic." With that said he started to rock slowly in place as he held himself. "I can feel...it..moving..inside me." He muttered near hysteric. "Im going ..to melt..so toxic.."

The others couldn't help but watch as he continued his mantra of the day. They felt helpless watching him and being unable to do anything. Truth was..they were all insane.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurogane came into work that day hoping that the psychics wouldn't be weird. Then again, he didn't know what he was doing hoping for that; they were always weird. Hell, they were unnatural to the core…people who could see and do things that anyone else couldn't. Didn't that make them freaks in every sense of the word?

Yet…the raven couldn't think that way. None of them were freaks…they were people, people that did have strange abilities, but people nonetheless. He hated seeing the way that the Boss treated them. They weren't his personal toys to play with and to break. Especially not the blonde angels that had been the focus of his attention since he started working there.

He walked through the door once again, was led down the dark stairs to a hopeless hallway…greeted by the stench of despair that made him wrinkle his nose. Then was the hard part; he was greeted with the sight of a bunch of hopeless teens who believed with everything they had that they would never be able to get out of the situation that they were in.

"Ah, Kergs is here!" Fai said quietly, coming up to the bars of the prison. Yuui followed his brother, staying back in the shadows. He rolled his eyes at the blonde twins, shaking his head.

"You're happy I'm here? That's a first." Kurogane mumbled, pulling up his chair to the cell bars. "What's new? Where's Watanuki?" He asked, his heart filling with dread.

"He went off for testing a few hours ago. I don't know where he's going after that." Yuui said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I'm worried for him…and for us, too." He added, his big cerulean eyes filling with tears. Fai took his brother in his arms, trying to muster up a smile. This time, even he couldn't find words of comfort to say – he simply held Yuui, trying to make him a little more happy just by being there.

"Hey…look, I know that this situation sucks for you…and that you're being treated horribly…but I'm here, okay? I'll try my best to keep you from too much harm…I can't do much, but I can do a little…at least I can sit here and…damn it, at least I can try to make you happy!" Kurogane punched one of the prison bars, his eyes filling with fury at his uselessness. He wasn't able to help them at all…his words must have seemed like a joke to them!

"Kurogane…you're not useless." Yuui said, his smile small but happy nonetheless.

"That's right! Kergs has always been here to be our little toy…and to be nice to us. I don't think we would be able to be here without you!" Fai echoed cheerfully, smiling at the raven through the bars.

"…Leave…," The whispered word reached Kurogane's ears from the back of the cell…where a brown haired teen sat, drawing his finger in a circle on the ground.

"I can't leave. I work here." Kurogane said simply, shrugging. "Besides…I thought that you would want to leave more than I do."

"You promised. You said you'd never leave me. You said you'd protect me." Kazahaya's eyes flashed with anger, his mouth curling in a snarl. "You promised! You _promised_! Why did you go? Why did you leave me?" He demanded, flying to the bars.

"Look, dude, I'm not sure what the hell you're talking about, but-," Kurogane began, but stopped when he saw that tears were falling from Kazahaya's big, light brown eyes. Instantly, the brunette was on him again…emitting heart wrenching cries.

"Why did you leave me here? Why can't you come get me! I don't want to be here anymore…I want to see your face again…," Kazahaya trailed off, shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself, as though he were trying to pull himself together. "Find me…please…find me before they destroy me…," He whimpered, falling onto his knees.

For a moment, all was silent. They waited for Kazahaya to get up again and begin to shout…but all he did was lay there, staring at the wall and mumbling one word over and over again. "Rikuo,"…whatever that was. Kurogane sighed, looking back to the twins. Fear was swimming in their eyes as they looked at one another, hands clasped.

"We'll leave one day. One day…we'll be free." They whispered in unison, the sound of it chilling Kurogane's heart.

"Stop whining. We've only injected you three times today. Keep your filthy mouth shut." Pain exploded in Watanuki's left cheek. He bit his tongue, feeling the stinging pain of the needle entering his skin and his cheek in throbbing unison. He could feel the substance creeping up his skin…doing damage to his body. He could feel it in excruciating detail…one of the reasons he was so valuable to Reed. He could explain what exactly hurt, what it was that was bothering him and where.

"Now…what hurts?"

"Everything. I-It…it feels like it's-," Watanuki's face suddenly turned green. He turned his head down, throwing up onto the bright white floor. There were exclaims from the doctors around him, shouts about something going weird with his charts…and the sound of his heart monitor going wild. While he couldn't die…it would still hurt like hell if he was subjected to something that should kill him. Like now, for example; his body kept heaving, trying to force the substance out.

"A sedative! Put him under!" The command rang through the operating room. A few seconds after something seeped into his bloodstream from an IV hanging beside him, Watanuki found himself sinking into unconsciousness as though he were a stone sinking into water.

When the boy opened his eyes again, he was standing right below a cherry blossom tree. Doumeki was sitting in it, looking down at him. "I was wondering when you would show up." His voice was laced with amusement…which further served to annoy the crap out of Watanuki. Here this guy was, having a grand old time, while his body was being subjected to torment. Did they have time to be joking around?

"This is not the time to be laughing!" Watanuki yelled. "My friends are losing their grips on sanity…hell, I'm losing my grip on sanity…and it's all because you haven't been doing your job! Come and save me already, dammit! I'm getting so tired of waiting!" His hands balled into fists and his entire form began to shake. He shook his head, turning away from the only person he had entrusted finding their location with.

"I'm sorry we can't be here faster. We're doing everything we can." Doumeki's voice was soft and apologetic…filled with more emotion than had been heard from him before. Watanuki turned around to see that he was right behind him; eyes staring into his with an unshakeable determination.

"I'm going to find you. When I do…will you stay with me? No matter what your brother says…I never want to leave your side." Doumeki said quietly, taking one of the smaller teen's hands in his own and studying it. A blush colored Watanuki's face, leaving his heart clenching in pain and his tears coming faster.

"You idiot…how can you ask something like that when you haven't even gotten here…?" Watanuki sobbed. He suddenly found himself in Doumeki's arms, hearing the other male's heartbeat right below his ear. He was suddenly filled with warmth…warmth that he couldn't fight off. With a small sound of surrender, Watanuki buried his face into Doumeki's shirt, desperate for some kind of stability…some kind of reassurance that things would be okay.

"I'm gonna do it. Just you watch." Doumeki said quietly, staring out into the distance. "So what's your answer?"

"Hrmmsh,"

"What?" Doumeki frowned. Watanuki looked up at him, flustered and more than a little pissed off at having to repeat himself.

"I said yes, you oaf."

The door opened with an angry _slam_ as two guards entered, carrying an unconscious Watanuki between them. Fai gasped at the sight, rushing to the door. "Watanuki!" He yelled, fear contorting his face into a pained grimace. "What happened to him…what on _Earth_ have you done?" The blonde's voice was nothing like the happy, carefree Fai that everyone else in the cell knew and loved. It was…almost terrifying.

"Shut your mouth, you piece of _shit_!" One of the guards yelled. They ripped open the door and shoved Watanuki in…but they didn't end there. The guard who had insulted Fai stormed over to him, grabbing the blonde by his shirt collar and yanking him up, choking him. "Do you have anything else to say, you freak?" He demanded, slapping the blonde with such force that his neck snapped to the side.

The guard smiled as Fai cried out in pain, staring up at him with absolute hatred. "That's right. You hate me…but what can you do about it? All you are is a lonely, forgotten freak. You're _alone_. And don't you dare forget it." The guard thrust Fai to the floor, feeling rather pleased with himself.

However, any thoughts of that were gone as soon as he turned and found himself faced with Kurogane. The raven dragged the guard out by his arm, throwing him into the wall with almost inhuman strength. "DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM! He did _nothing_ to you!" Kurogane yelled, his hand balling into a fist and slamming into the side of the man's face. Instantly, the guard was knocked unconscious; his friend was long gone, having run as soon as Kurogane entered the cell.

"W-Why…why would you do that…?" Yuui whispered, crawling across the cell to where Fai lay. Kurogane sighed, grabbing the key from its place in the unconscious guard's pocket. He went to the door, locking them all in once again. Only this time…he had to deal with being the one who had actually turned the key and sealed them in.

"Because you've been through too much to deserve some jerk like that beating on you." The raven sighed, shaking his head. "Is the Watanuki kid okay?" He asked, his voice tinged with exhaustion. He knew that he was going to be in trouble for this later…but he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was take care of the psychics under his care…and hope that he would finally be able to do something soon.

"Doumeki…," Watanuki moaned, shifting on the floor. Everyone in the room looked at him…even Kazahaya, who was still recovering from his earlier episode. He smiled at the other male, eyes looking somewhat alive again…but only for a moment, while he spoke.

"Just like me, Rikuo…just like me." Kazahaya whispered, closing his eyes. For a moment, no one knew what to say. They were confused and alarmed by what he had just said. Could he possibly mean that Watanuki was going to end up just like him…or did he mean something different?

More importantly…who was this Doumeki?


	8. Chapter 8

Kurogane knew he was going to be in trouble however he didn't think all he would get was a scolding. He stood stone faced in front of Reed as his boss glowered at him. "Do you not understand Mr. Suwa why we keep these beautiful beings are kept in cages and filled with fear?" He asked annoyed.

"Because...you all are pigs?" He asked daringly with an raised eye.

"Pigs huh.." Reed sneered. "Tell me kid..why do you work here?"

"Tec..thats easy because I want to become stronger so I can take over your sorry ass job." He declared boldly.

"I like your style kid but remember if you want to be a mafia boss like me..you are going to have to man up and lose some morals and grow some balls." He lectured. "till than you will be nothing more than a handler for those five and deal with it."

"I still stand by the belief that you all are treated them like animals." Kurogane growled in protest.

"If you were listening and not mouthing off you would know why we do that." The Mafia boss said unamused.

"Which is?" Kurogane asked frowning.

"Because My dear Kurogane If we don't control them they will rebel." He informed the other lightly. "We don't just have normal mere mortals locked up..we have powerful Demi-Gods full of raw power that could destroy you and I with just a blink of an eye.

That Raven with the glasses can with enough strength invade your dreams and kill you if he wanted..or he could contact the dead and send them after you." Reed whispered conspiringly. "That gray haired boy looks like he is only in his 20s doesn't he? Did you know he is over 600 years old at least and that he can change form and even sprout wings and fly? The brown haired psycho kid? He can absorb peoples memories past and present and even see a possible future just by touching you or an object of yours? OH..and those twins aren't just a good fuck..No.. those two possible the most powerful beings on the planet..We keep these freaks weak so we have nothing to fear...So we have control. With time they become broken and we have loyal solders for our use. Like..this."

He pushed a button only for a young man with one palled obviously blind eye stepped in with a blank face. "This is Seishirou..He took some time but after we took his mate..well lets just say we had an understanding. Didn't we Son?"

"You called?" the man asked with a bored expression.

"Yes i did." Reed said smoothly. "Did you do your job?"

"Yes sir."

"Good..I would hate to have to have Subaru be punished." The man said with a gleam.

A flicker of some unrecognizable emotion flickered across the poor mans face. "Can..I see him?" He asked hesitantly finally showing some emotion.

"Maybe later..leave my face for now." He waved his hand in a shooing motion. The man nodded and quickly left.

"See how docile he is? Its hard to believe that such a simple creature is really a monster."

* * *

><p>They had been traveling for sometime trying to get as close to the location of where their loved ones were being kept..but something was preventing them from finding their exact location.<p>

"What gives Doumeki? I thought you knew what you were doing." Touya asked annoyed his fingers were twitching as if he wanted to throw something at the younger man.

"Not my problem." Doumeki said hollowly. "I cant see through barriers." He shrugged.

"Maybe we should investigate and see if we can find out why?" Syaoran suggested.

"Finally the brat speaks some sense." Touya snorted causing Syaoran to scowl.

"I could try and ask Kimihiro and see if he knows what type of barriers are up." Shizuka suggested.

"What are you waiting for go to sleep!" Touya ordered.

"Sourpuss..I highly doubt he can just go to sleep at will with you glaring at him like that." Rikuo snorted.

"Im sure you all could use a nap with how grumpy you all are." Sakura said lightly as she looked around.

"Says you Monster." Touya teased annoyed.

"I would like to take a rest." Rikuo admitted truthfully.

"It would be better than listening to his loud voice." Shizuka sighed.

"Why do I even try." Touya asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Kurogane still couldn't take in what he had heard. He looked at the innocent and fragile men huddled together behind the cage in disbelief. How..could these people kill someone? That Jerk must of lied.<p>

Fai and Yuui crept away from the others to get closer to Kurogane. Yuui more shyly than his more sociable brother. "Kuro..you didn't get into too much trouble did you?" Fai asked worriedly as he clutched the bars of their cell.

"Hardly, no just a lecture. No worries." Kurogane assured as the twins and the others let out a breath relieved.

"You're not being fired are you?" Yuui inquired nervously.

"No..surprisingly not." Kurogane answered with a reassuring smile.

"Good ..I would hate to lose you." Yuui chirped shyly only to look away when he saw the look of envy on Fai. "I mean..we would..miss you." Yuui stuttered.

"I like you both equally no reason to glare at each other." Kurogane scoffed causing the twins to giggle and blush.

"You are so sweet Kuro-love." the twins flirted leaning in through the bars as much as they could.

"Shudup!" Kurogane growled red faced and embarrassed. "And my name is Kurogane Suwa!"

"Sure it is Kuro-denile." Fai purred. "I bet you think your normal too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurogane demanded only to not get a single response as the others looked knowingly at him only to quickly look away.

Kurogane didn't know what to think of this group. With one more growl he stalked out of the room.

"You really shouldn't poke into things like that." Kimihiro sighed as his light brown haired friend nodded in agreement.

"We could be wrong anyway." Kazahaya pointed out. "I coulda read wrong."

"You need more self esteem." Yukitto said sadly. "You never read wrong."

"Not true..I can barely focus...how can i read right? When I can not focus?" The other protested pulling at his hair.

"Kaz.." Kimihiro protested nervously as he reached out to touch his best friends arm only for the other to flinch.

* * *

><p>Shizuka was the first to fall asleep but was surprised to find that he had not winded up by the cherry grove as he always had for the past half year. Instead he found himself to be in a normal dream..An old memory of sort. He couldn't deny his confusion and disappointment...maybe Kimi wasn't sleeping...<p>

Rikuo however found himself in a tranquil cherry grove instead. He found himself wandering around in a state of peace. He briefly wondered why he was dreaming such a dream but before he could ponder it he spied what could only be Syaoran's brother. He himself had seen a picture of him but it was still nothing like seeing him in person.

He was wearing stangely enough wearing a female kimono with a very detailed butterfly design. Even the back had butterfly wings sprouting out making it look like he himself had wings.

He seemed surprised to see him but still managed a serene smile. "My..a new face..how surprising." The smaller raven said smoothly as he mentally wiped away the look of surprise. "I am Kimihiro Watanuki..and you are?" He pressed.

"Rikuo.." The taller man said blank faced. "Tell me..if it is not too much to ask..but Is Kazahaya with you?" He asked hopefully.

A sad look overcame the other as he nodded. "Yes..he is..You must be his soul mate." He murmured as the other gulped and nodded. He strangely felt intimidated by the other and unable to talk. "You and the others need to hurry and get here..I am not going to lie its bad." He informed the other solemnly. "I can..sense you all are near but something is holding you all back yes?" Kimihiro pressed as the other nodded.

"Doumeki said something about a barrier." Rikuo recalled as the other picked up a flower and twirled it.

"I am not surprised Fang Wong Reed is a cleaver man. He is forcing some of the best to keep them up...not to mention the security and wards he has put up. It will be hard to get past them. You all will probably need an inside man. "

"Is it a well known .." He trailed off as if unsure of how to phrase it.

"He has Kamui and Subaru and they have Subaru's mate who is doing security. I know that much." Kimihiro said thoughtfully. "BUt you know we did have one that escaped not that long ago..and he may still be near. I would seek him out."

"Who? "

"Fuuma" Kimihiro informed as he held up a mirror showing a good natured looking young man with round glasses and brown spiky hair. "Find him and this guy." Scene changed in the mirror to show Kurogane. "And you will have a better chance of getting in."

* * *

><p>Touya looked at his list once more before looking up at shelves upon shelves of food. Finding what he needed he reached and put it in the basket before moving on to the next. He glanced to his left and saw a taller more muscular raven with red eyes holding onto some girly looking cookies and a couple stuffed animals. He raised his eyebrow at the sight only to have the other notice and quickly look away.<p>

"Is that for your girlfriend?" Touya asked conversationally.

"No...more like two annoying blonde idiots." The other said gruffly looking away.

"Two? Aren't you a busy. Too much for me to handle. Why i have to find my fiance first." Touya said trying to not appear sad.

"What?" Kurogane asked confused.

"Its a long story." Touya said wearily.

"I got time." Kurogane pointed out nonchalantly.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's a story that I can't tell here." Toya said, looking around them nervously. Kurogane's eyes lit up with sudden understanding…as well as a curiosity that could only be sated by delving deeper into this conversation.

"You're…," Kurogane didn't finish the accusation. He didn't have to – Toya instantly knew what he was talking about. He didn't say anything…his face paled, and he took a deep breath.

"How do you know?"

"I deal with people every day who…you know." The tanned teen answered, his eyes widening. "Your fiancé…he couldn't be a…,"

"Come with me." Toya demanded, leading the raven up to the check out. Kurogane didn't complain or waste any more time; he was on the verge of something big here, something that might help the five he was in charge of. There was no time to be suspicious.

Okay, maybe there was…but Kurogane was sure he could handle himself in any fight.

Before Kurogane knew what was happening, Toya had taken him to some Drugstore. They exchanged names on the way there, giving each other at least some kind of assurance that the other wasn't some psycho path either leading one back to his death or someone who was going to immediately run and turn the other in to those who were looking for him.

As soon as the raven stepped across the threshold, he was met with all sorts of different people…who had one thing in common. He didn't know how he could sense it; he just knew that everyone in the room was like the five he was in charge of. They all had powers and were thought of as freaks by the rest of society. They were all sought after desperately by his boss.

"Who is he?" A kid with brown hair demanded, stepping in front of a girl with lighter hair of the same color and large green eyes.

"Cool down, Syaoran. This guy might have some information as to where Kimihiro, Kazahaya, and Yukito are." The words washed over everyone present – even the two in the back who seemed to just be observers. The five in the front stared at Kurogane expectantly, studying him intently.

"Come to the back of the shop." Syaoran said, gesturing to Kurogane and the rest of his friends. Everyone crowded into the back room, where tables and chairs for everyone had been set out. The raven eyed a blonde who was standing beside a man dressed all in black, sure that he had something to do with it. He seemed to be the owner from the way he was standing…and from the way he smiled, it was possible that he was a man to be feared.

When everyone was settled, Toya immediately began reciting names. He started with the two tallest members of the group (Doumeki and Rikuo), and moved to the younger two (Syaoran and Sakura) who seemed rather protective of one another. "I'm Kurogane," The raven said solemnly, "I'm kind of the caretaker for a group of five psychics…and the three you mentioned earlier are all among them."

Instantly, Kurogane was showered by questions. Syaoran slammed his hands on the table and began firing them at him; Rikuo and Doumeki's barrage were quieter, but no less annoying. Finally Toya had to calm them down by yelling over the noise for them all to shut their mouths...something that Kurogane was especially thankful for. As soon as everyone was finally calmed down enough to talk rationally again, Toya turned his head to Kurogane.

"How are they?"

Kurogane looked down at the table, taking a deep breath before answering. "Kazahaya is…kind of…_off_ mentally. Kimihiro's still there completely as far as I know…and Yukito does nothing but stare out the window all day. All of them have been tested on…and possibly used as Reed – the boss's – _play toys_…if you know what I mean."

"That son of a- I'm gonna KILL him!" Syaoran screamed, leaping up from his seat. Instantly, Doumeki was holding him back.

"Syaoran, calm the hell down!" Toya yelled, leaping out of his own chair to keep Syaoran from breaking free. "Being irrational is _not_ an option at this point! We don't need you going out and getting yourself killed. Just sit down and help us form a plan, okay?" He demanded, placing his hands on the brown haired teen's shoulders.

"I'll…I'll never forgive him." Syaoran instantly stopped fighting. The life in his eyes seemed to die, giving way to a cold gaze…one that wasn't unlike a serial killer's. "I swear…I'm going to kill Reed if it's the last damn thing I do."

Syaoran's words washed over the room as the three hesitantly took their seats. The raven sighed, running a hand through his short black hair. "I'm guessing you guys ran into problems at the wards. Reed has the psychics who are powering them around his finger…he has their _mates_. He's using them to torture each other…it's freaking _horrible_." The raven spat. He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know how we can convince the psychics to stop. They know that Reed will torture the ones that they love if they don't."

"What are their names, exactly?" Rikuo asked.

"There are two guys who mainly power the wards. Subaru and Kamui Sumeragi. Subaru's mate is Seishirou – he's Reed's right hand man." Kurogane replied, frowning.

"If Seishirou's that loyal to Reed –whether it's by choice or not- then he's going to be useless." Doumeki commented.

"Wait…Seishirou Monou?" Syaoran suddenly spoke up from his self-imposed silence. "Isn't he the brother of Fuuma Monou?"

"Yeah…you're right." Toya's eyes widened, the ghost of hope sparking a light in the orbs that had been dead for so long without Yukito to gaze upon.

"Wait…who the hell is this Fuuma guy?" Kurogane was extremely confused. The name sounded familiar…but he wasn't sure where he had heard it before.

"He's the leader of one of the biggest resistance groups that are pro-night children. He will definitely join us – ticking Reed off is one of his favorite hobies." Syaoran exclaimed, grinning. "I used to run around with him before I met Toya…so if I go talk to him, I think he'll listen."

Those present nodded their agreement. Finding Fuuma and convincing him to join them. Excitement and light were sparking into the eyes of Rikuo, Toya, and Syaoran – they hadn't had a reason to hope before. Now they knew that their loved ones were alive…and that there was a possibility that they could save them. All they had to do was find Fuuma…and all would be well.

Two weeks later, Syaoran had contacted his old boss and talked to him about the wards. Currently, Fuuma was operating out of a warehouse down at a wharf a couple cities over. He was totally on board with disabling Reed's wards…but not for the reason that Syaoran and his group of friends thought he was. Apparently, _Kamui_ was one of the ones powering the wards. Fuuma met Kamui when they were kids…they had grown up playing together. Kamui had been kidnapped by the mafia soon after Fuuma joined the Resistance. In fact…it was because of him and his older brother that he had raised through the ranks. Now, he was one of Reed's most powerful enemies…as well as a respected psychic. He had always wanted to protect Kamui…and now, it seemed as though he finally could.

As soon as Fuuma stepped off the train, his eyes found Syaoran in the crowd. He smiled, pretending as though he hadn't seen his old friend and greatest elemental fighter. Instead, he walked in the opposite direction, leaving the station completely. As planned, Syaoran found him a long way from the station ten minutes later, when both were more than sure that they weren't being followed.

"It's been a long time, Fuuma." Syaoran said, extending his hand for the other man to shake.

Fuuma smiled, returning the handshake with a smile. "It certainly has. I'm glad to see you again...all the elementals down at HQ are nowhere as near as talented as you are, Syaoran." The brunette kid flushed with pride, smiling in bashful way at his old friend.

"We've got bigger worries than that, Fuuma. Would you mind coming with us?" Toya stepped out of the shadows, giving the other man a small smile. Fuuma looked at Syaoran, frowning. The boy was not one who would betray him…but he had not been made aware that there were other Children of the Night involved.

"As soon as I'm sure that you're not working for Reed." Fuuma said coolly, eliciting a small chuckle out of Syaoran's black haired companion.

"My name is Toya. My fiancée has been captured by Reed. You can rest assured that I would never work for that bastard…no matter what." Toya finished his sentence quieter than he had started it, thoughts of Yukito swarming into his mind. That was all it took for Fuuma to be sure – the look on the taller male's face said everything he needed to know.

"Lead the way."

Within two hours, Fuuma had met everyone at the Drugstore…and Kurogane. They had sat around, talking about what was to be done and planning. The brown haired male knew that he was going to be in Tokyo for a while…leaving his comrades back in his city was making him uneasy, but this chance to take down Reed would only come once.

It was decided that they would use Fuuma to get to Kamui and Seishirou since he had connections with them. He would convince them both to stop working for Reed, and help them keep their act of loyalty up. As soon as he had them on his side, they would wait for a time when Reed was gone. As soon as the opportunity arose, they would strike – and the man that had taken their loved ones would fall.

The plan was finalized, and Fuuma was put into his place outside the gate. From Kurogane, he had learned that some of the psychics were taken out for a little exercise around the street…well, the part of the street that was under the barrier's protection. They were made to look like normal, healthy human beings with guards placed all around them - luckily, Kurogane was one. Checking his watch, Fuuma realized that he had five minutes until the psychics would be there…and more importantly, that Kamui would be sent a little outside the barrier, to where he was hiding in the shadows.

'_Time,'_ Fuuma thought, watching as the guards let out a dozen or so weak looking males. Among the guards was Kurogane…and Kamui. _'Funny,'_ Fuuma thought as he watched them, '_I suppose that Reed thinks he has Kamui under his control enough to trust him with watching the psychics.'_

To see his old friend looking so lifeless was hard for Fuuma. He wanted to go in and steal his brother and Kamui back immediately, to get them out of harm's way and leave to a place where Reed couldn't harm them. However, to do that right now would be impossible. Fuuma had to think about the others that were waiting for the chance to steal their own loved ones away; Syaoran and his friends wouldn't look upon him too kindly if he only helped himself and ran off.

Fuuma needed their loyalty for the upcoming months. His dreamseers had predicted that great turmoil was going to occur soon…and that he could not succeed in his plans without Syaoran's help. Somehow, the brunette had managed to get some of the world's most powerful Night Children in one place, all working together. Fuuma suspected that their loved ones had indescribable powers; powers that would rid them of Reed forever.

Suddenly, Kurogane called Kamui over. Fuuma watched as the overly serious teen was told to go toward him, but not to alert the other guards; after all, they didn't want to cause a panic. Kamui nodded wordlessly, doing exactly as he had been told. When the other guards saw that Kamui was leaving, Kurogane just told them that he wanted to patrol the area. After all, there was no chance of him leaving – not when Reed had Subaru.

Fuuma held his breath until Kamui was close enough for him to touch. Wordlessly, he clamped his hands over Kamui's mouth and pulled him into the alleyway. He listened closely for anyone who might have followed Kamui…and heard nothing. Only the sound of Kurogane keeping them busy on the other side of the street reached his ears…as well as the protests of the male in his arms.

Kamui was released instantly, coughing and sputtering. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiotic…moron…," The younger male's anger instantly banked as he got a good look at who had captured him. His large brown eyes were wide, his whole body shaking. Fuuma couldn't help it; he wrapped the poor male in his arms, and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Fuuma." The black haired teen breathed. Fuuma smiled down at Kamui, unable to keep the happiness at seeing his old friend off of his face.

"It's good to see you again, Kamui."


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuuma." The black haired teen breathed. Fuuma smiled down at Kamui, unable to keep the happiness at seeing his old friend off of his face.

"It's good to see you again, Kamui."

* * *

><p>"I ...can't believe you are here?" Kamui said in disbelief as he stared into the others eyes.<p>

"Yea..and l got some big stuff going on and I need you on my side."

"I might be able to manage." He answered trying to appear more calm and collected. "Tell me what you need."

* * *

><p>Kurogane waited till they were finished and silently lead a more confident and less weak looking Kamui. "I take it your on board?" He asked nonchalantly.<p>

"It is not like i have anything else to do." Kamui huffed.

"Of course. .. Another brat." Kurogane growled as he walked away. What was it about these Night Children..that made them act so...obnoxious.

He excused himself from the other guards and stalked towards the cell where his..almost less annoying charges were. "Just think of it as practice Kurogane." He silently told himself as he entered the the room where the five were being held. The twins looked up from the stuffed cats they were playing with and smiled twin cheshire smiles. " Hey Kuro-Inu " They greeted causing the other to scowl. _well at least i have a reason to act like a bastard now._ Kurogane thought sourly as he distantly recalled the plan from earlier.

"Call me that again and I will take those tongues and cut them out." He snarled causing the twins to shrink back in surprise at the pure venom that reeked through his mouth. "I don't want to hear a word out of you. Kami..you two are annoying. It is a wonder anyone would even want to look at you."

Yuui clutched his stuffed kitty tightly as he went and hid partially behind Fai.

"So mean.." one said.

"you ..dont mean that." Another said.

"Your stupid than..if you think i don't" Kurogane lied causing the others to tear up. "Well You obviously don't notice that...nobody wants you." He continued to lie as he started to falter. He turned so he wasn't facing the camera and mouthed something to them causing them their eyes to widen in understanding before they forced tears to fall again. "Stop crying or I will give you a reason to cry."

"I thought you were nice..but apparently you are just a jerk." Kimihiro spat causing Kurogane to roll his eyes at how threatening..he didn't appear. "Whatever shrimp. I got more important things to do than listen to a freak like you." He snorted before leaving the room.

"What was wrong with him..i wonder.." Yukitto wondered out loud as his eyes followed the other as he left.

"I told you..you can't trust humans...they are all liars. " Kazahaya said in despair as he hugged himself to try and get warm. He had been feeling so cold as of lately..so weak..even Reed wouldn't touch him as of late. He was..so worthless...so..cold.

"No...you all are wrong.."

"Yes..wrong."

The twins protested firmly.

"How can you be so sure? He is a jerk..did you not hear what he said..?" Kimihiro pointed out as he fixed his glasses.

"Because...of what he said." The twins said cryptically

_"i am sorry..I love you and I will get you out of here"_

* * *

><p>Kamui knelt by a tired and somber Subaru who was still trying to keep his concentration on holding the wards up. "Subaru...I have so much to tell you." He whispered excitedly as his twin looked over at him from the side barely moving his face. "oh?..Do we get a longer break?" He asked hopefully. Using his powers always exhausted him as it tired all of the Night children who over used their powers.<p>

"Even better..we are getting out of here soon..Provided you play along of course." Kamui grinned.

"You know i will do whatever you want ..You're my twin..but what about..my love..what about Seishirou?" Subaru asked worriedly.

Kamui hesitated at first before nodding. "We will get him out too..even if we have to knock him on the head and drag him out." Kamui promised.

"Don't be so mean to him Kamui..I never judged you when you hung out with his brother Fuuma." Subaru reprimanded patiently.

"Fuuma...He was the one that is going to help us." Kamui sighed happily. It was so nice to see his crush once again after years of separation. Not that he would admit it...no..not even close. It would give him ideas.

* * *

><p>Kurogane couldn't believe..how pathetic he had sounded trying to sound so cruel..He just couldn't do it..He didn't know why..but he just kept faltering. Still..it worked and even Reed commented on his change of attitude and was even trusting him a little more since he started acting more serious and into his job. He was even talking of giving him more authority. Hn..lucky him.<p>

* * *

><p>He yawned as he arrived at the drug store where the others were awaiting. It had already been a month of playing hardball and all he wanted was them to stop huddling around him and ordering him about. It was driving him mad.<p>

"Before you vultures ask..Yes i got it. We can finally move onto the next phase." He said dryly as the others cheered. "Just know..that you better enjoy all this while it lasts.." He warned. "..Because as soon as this is over. I will be the Boss." He grinned beastly one could almost swear fangs were showing. "After all there must always be a Leader of such a big Mafia group..and who better than me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I have noticed a rather pleasing change to your approach, Suwa." Reed said, taking a sip of wine and placing it back on his desk. "I was about to let you go, considering the way you treated those ingrates before. This is the way that you should be looking that them – they are nothing more but freaks, abominations. I only need them for a little while. After they have been used all that they can…I'll dispose of them like the trash they are."

"It sounds like a good plan to me. I don't give a rat's ass about those freaks. They can all go to hell for all I care." Kurogane said indifferently, meeting Reed's gaze. He kept his anger, his guilt down in his stomach so that the other man wouldn't see it. However, it was getting harder and harder to do…every time he thought about the way that Kimihiro had looked at him, the fear in the twins' eyes when he had told them those horrible things.

At least they knew that the raven really hadn't turned over to the other side. As long as they still believed in him…as long as they still liked him enough to want him around…then all this effort wouldn't be for naught. _'Just keep thinking about Reed's head on a platter. When that damn bastard is gone…when I'm in charge…that's when things will look up around here. Fai and Yuui will never have to suffer again.' _

"I don't know why you've suddenly begun to think this way, and I can't really say that I care what the circumstances were that caused this pleasing change of attitude. I just want you to keep it." Reed straightened up in his chair and snapped his fingers. A door opened, and Seishirou entered the room…looking dead as ever. _'Did Kamui get to him in time?'_ Kurogane wondered, keeping his face as passive as possible.

"Now, for the real reason I have called you in today. I have to go see about business in Yokohama for a few days…damn Fuuma and his group has been acting up again. Seishirou will take control here until I get back. I need you to make sure that the psychics don't know about my leaving…nor does anyone else. I'll only be gone a few days. I expect you to keep things under control here…or there will be _hell_ to pay. Do you understand, Kurogane?" Reed asked, smirking over at him.

"Yeah. I got it." Kurogane shoved his hands in his pockets, meeting Reed's gaze without faltering. He wondered if the other man could tell that his greatest rival was standing in front of him – that Kurogane would be the one to challenge him for his throne. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize the spark of rebellion in the raven's eyes, the tension in the way that he stood before him. If Reed didn't see it until it was too late…then he would never be able to stop Kurogane.

Two nights later, the trap was set.

Fei Wang had left for Yokohama the morning before. True to his word, Kurogane didn't say anything about the fact that he was gone…nor did he let the psychics know that they were going to be rescued by their loved ones. He simply allowed them to believe that he had changed; that he would make them miserable until the day that he was promoted. Kimihiro, Kazahaya, and Yukito all believed that the raven had finally given in to his hunger for power and wouldn't speak to him. Fai and Yuui knew that he wasn't…but knew that they had to hold his cover and refused to utter a word. All was miserable in that lonely little cell, with five men wondering if things would ever change and one desperately counting down the hours.

Kurogane knew that the plan was in motion when the first bomb shook the ground. He instantly slid his chair to under the camera, punched out its lens, and hopped down, ripping the keys out of his belt. He unlatched the door, and slammed it open. "All of you come with me! Hurry up, dammit! We don't have much time!" He yelled. The psychics didn't need to be told twice; as Kurogane led the way out of the building, they instantly followed, asking themselves the entire way where they were going.

The raven didn't stop them until they had come to a place that looked to be some kind of drugstore. "What the hell, Kurogane?" Kimihiro panted. "So you decide to be a total ass one day and then be the hero the next? Where the hell have you taken us?" He demanded, raising his fist and stepping closer to the raven. Instantly, the two blonde twins were holding Watanuki back, pleading for him to listen.

"Kurogane did this to save us! He was only pretending when he was acting all mean…otherwise, Reed never would have trusted them!" They cried in unison. Watanuki's hand fell to his side in shock. He blinked twice and looked at Kurogane in disbelief as he shot him a smirk.

"Though I like the sound of 'hero'…it isn't over yet. The others still have to make it back. Go wait in there, all of you – we don't want you getting caught after we went through all this trouble to get you back." Kurogane said.

It was at that moment that Kazahaya yelled. When everyone turned their heads to him, tears were running down his cheeks. He pointed a shaking hand at the building, smiling through his tears the best he could. "This place…I know it." He whispered, stepping toward it. It was at that moment that Saigo and Kakei stepped out of the shadows, smiling at their old friend.

"Welcome back, Kazahaya."

"Everything's blowing up like it should, at least." Syaoran watched as members of Fuuma's group rushed the remaining Children of Night out of Reed's burning Headquarters, smiling at the way that the building glowed in the dark. He looked to Sakura, who was watching the flames with a smile. _'I want you to smile like that every day, Sakura.'_ He thought, turning his brown eyes back to the building.

"Keep your eyes off my sister." Toya snapped, opening up his cellphone when it vibrated in his hand. "Everyone's out, Kamui?" He asked, looking at the building. "Where are Fuuma and Subaru?" He asked. They had been sent in first – Kamui had let down the wards, and Fuuma had found Subaru. Once he had been told that they were going to be free, Seishirou had begun knocking out guards left and right. They had all been together…but had been separated during the fray. Seishirou was beginning to get agitated…and no one wanted to be alone with an agitated Seishirou.

"_Our path has been blocked by some debris…but we'll be fine. Just wait for us on the other side._" Kamui replied. Instantly, he hung up on Toya. Sakura's brother glared at the phone in annoyance and slammed it shut, shoving it into his pocket. His eyes found Seishirou's in the dark, his gaze penetrating the glasses that the other man wore.

"They're going to be fine, Seishirou. Kamui and Fuuma will make sure that nothing happens to Subaru." Toya told him, looking back at the burning building. "I trusted them enough to leave your rescue to them. I would trust them enough now to make it out."

"Kamui…is everything okay on the outside?" Subaru asked, yelling over the volume of the burning building. They were desperately searching for a way to get out…but so far, weren't finding any sort of door beside the one that had been blocked. None of them were worried; they were all Night Children, after all…but still, passing out from smoke inhalation would not be fun. It would also make Seishirou worried…and Subaru hated when he did that to his poor lover. They had been through too much now for him to make the taller raven sad again.

"Yeah. Toya has secured the perimeter. Now we just gotta find a way out of here…Fuuma. Can you break through a wall or something?" Kamui asked, his gaze finding his childhood friend instantly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Fuuma asked, winking over at his childhood crush. Kamui blushed furiously, shaking his head and pointing to the only wall in their path – one with a window. Luckily, it seemed to let out right onto the street that Toya, Syaoran, Sakura, and Seishirou were standing on. "Subaru…can you levitate all of us at once?" Fuuma asked, gathering all of his energy into his right arm.

"No problem, Fuuma. Just get us out of here."

Fuuma smiled, waiting until two seconds before he hit the wall. Then, he slammed his fist into it….and the wall exploded outward, leaving him free-falling in midair. Suddenly, it was as if he hit an invisible force field – he was simply floating in the air. He looked up to see that Subaru and Kamui were doing the same, with Subaru's eyes glowing yellow. Slowly, the teen lowered Fuuma to the ground, smiling when his eyes met Seishirou's.

However, the second that Fuuma's feet touched the ground, a piece of debris fell from the burning building and struck Subaru on the back. Instantly, he was knocked unconscious – leaving Kamui and he free falling down to a horrible meeting with the pavement.

"SUBARU!" Seishirou yelled, running and jumping so that he caught Subaru in midair. Fuuma positioned himself under Kamui, managing to catch the extremely light teen with no difficulty.

"Are they okay?" Syaoran asked, prepared to run over to the two men. However, Toya stopped him before he could move away too fast, shaking his head.

"Guys, we have to go! Follow me!" The raven instantly began to run. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Rikuo's number. He was supposed to be escorting his group of Night Children to the nearest safe house on the train. He answered on the third ring, and after a small conversation, Toya hung up. Rikuo was heading back to the Drugstore now…as Doumeki should have been after holding off Reed's extra forces with a group of Fuuma's friends.

When Toya arrived at the Drugstore, he didn't see Yukito…or any of the Night Children that Kurogane had told him were under his protection. He saw Saigo standing there, and instantly demanded answers. "Where is everyone?" He asked, his heart beginning to beat wildly. Had Kurogane tricked them?

"They are all upstairs with Kakei getting cleaned and fed. Kurogane's talking to Doumeki right now. I need all of you to wait down here until Rikuo and he get back. We're going to let you see your lovers as soon as everyone is here." Saigo promised, giving Toya an encouraging smile.

Syaoran and Toya sighed, looking at one another with hope in their eyes. Finally, after all this waiting…they were going to see the ones that they loved again. After years of pain and heartache, they would be able to see the people that they had missed the most.

Everyone was directed into a makeshift living room in the back of the Drugstore. As soon as Doumeki and Rikuo came back, they were directed to the rooms and told to sit down on a place in a row of seven chairs (which Syaoran, Kurogane, Toya, Seishirou, and Fuuma already occupied) that faced another row of eight chairs where Kamui and an unconscious Subaru were sitting.

Kakei appeared before them after ten minutes, and deemed that their loved ones were ready to see. The men turned their eyes to the door to the main part of the drugstore, where they could see the shillouetes of the ones that they were so desperate to see. The males could feel their loved ones there, which made their hearts beat faster with anticipation. Finally…the ones that they loved were close enough for them to touch and see. Truly, now they were safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Seishirō looked down at Subaru as he slept peacefully. He had been out for at least 4 hours now since the accident. He was worried about him but those blonde Twins had assured him that he was going to be fine..and he knew he should trust them..after all Fai himself was a healer and could tell a lot about a persons health. Fai after seeing his condition did all he could do now it was all up to Subaru.

Seishiro looked around making sure he was alone before he started to comb his fingers through the smaller ravens hair and allowed a warm smile to grace his face. "I missed you..so much Subaru."

* * *

><p>Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off his brother. It had been so long since he had seen Kimihiro. To make things even more awkward That darn Doumeki hasn't left his brothers side. "I..um..see you look the same." Syaoran said unsure of what else to say.<p>

Kimihiro nodded as he ignored Shizuka who was stubbornly holding onto his waist and nuzzled his neck with a blank look on his face. "Well..i have lost a lot of weight..reluctantly of course..and my hair..is longer." Kimihiro pointed out red faced.

"Do you think you can stomach something?" Syaoran asked wanting to be of help.

"Oh Brother...you do know you can't cook. " Kimihiro said lightly with a chuckle causing Syaoran to look away embarrassed.

"I have gotten better!" Syaoran protested weakly as Kimihiro continued to laugh.

"No Ni-chan..I think I can manage to make something myself." He assured detangling himself from Shizuka's arms.

"Make me some mitarashi dango." Shizuka ordered as he reluctantly let go of his mate to be.

"What do you think I am? Your house Wife?" He screeched.

"Well..yea." Shizuka admitted. "You are..we just havent made it official yet." He informed him in a no non sense tone causing the other to blush and his brother to steam. "And I don't take no for an answer. Now..what about my Dango?"

"YOU WILL GET IT WHEN YOU GET IT!" Kimihiro yelled before storming away in search of the kitchen on the top floor.

"I am watching you." Syaoran warned.

"Shouldn't you be watching that brown haired girl instead?" Shizuka asked tonelessly.

"Shut up!" Syaoran growled red faced before he to stormed away leaving a smirking Shizuka alone.

"They make it too easy."

* * *

><p>Rikuo still couldn't believe his love was home. After years of searching he finally was here in his arms..well at least physically. His lover was clinging to his shirt as he looked around frantically with a look of paranoia as if he was sure it was all a fantasy in his own mind and he would wake up only to find out it was a trap.<p>

"Kazahaya ..it is ok I already told you..you are safe..It is just us." Rikuo murmured soothingly as he held the quivering boy close.

"No...No..." the weak minded boy protested. "I have had this dream before...Don't leave me Rikuo...ever again..promise me..please." Kazahaya pleaded near tears.

"I promise..I will never leave your side again." Rikuo cooed as he kissed the others forehead. "And if you ever doubt just touch me..and you will know i am real."

The brown haired boy looked into the others eyes searchingly before a small smile graced his quivering lips. "Touch me..reassure me that you are real." He pleaded lustfully as the other nodded kissing his loves knuckles.

"Anything you wish." Rikuo said lovingly already cupping the others taunt and firm butt. "I need to reclaim you anyway." He growled causing the other to shiver in pleasure. Mouths matched and Kazahaya had no problem submitting to his seme as clothes were lost as their buddies molded and fit together savoring the lost sensations they had missed for so long.

* * *

><p>Fuuma was way ahead of the other couple as He and Kamui were already laying breathlessly side by side. He grinned sloppily as he put his arms behind his head. "We need to have angry sex more often." He half joked causing Kamui to glare.<p>

"Keep it up Baka and you wont have the necessary equipment to have sex..EVER!" Kamui hissed causing his new lover to laugh nervously.

"Joking ..just joking." Fuuma defended weakly as he put his sun glasses back on as if to hide from him.

"You don't even seem to understand why i was mad!" Kamui fumed.

"Of course I do pet..I do honest." Fuuma said as he rubbed the others shoulders trying to calm the fiery man down.

"You...left me..for your stupid crusade.." The golden eyed man seethed. "To be some brainless leader..You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come with!"

"Well..no more than. I promise I wont ever underestimate you again." He paused as if in thought. "No..from now on you are my right hand man." He grinned as the other rolled his eyes.

"I am only going to say yes..because you are awful leader." Kamui snorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Fuuma joked. "You know you love me."

"Again..pushing it." Kamui snarled.

* * *

><p>Yukitto gazed lovingly into his lovers eyes before he looked down at his ring finger which had his engagement ring back on it where it belonged. "I never gave up on you..I knew that eventually You would find a way to save me." Yukitto said sweetly.<p>

"I always keep my promises." Touya said firmly.

"I know..you do Touya. You are my knight in shinning armor." Yukitto gushed.

"Well what do you say..that this week this knight takes you to the church." Touya smirked. "I know a certain Knight Child turned Priest who would love to help us tie the knot."

"You are a cad..you know that." Yukitto smiled before kissing the other on the lips chastely. "but..i would love that.

* * *

><p>Kurogane smirked in satisfaction as he held his two newly dressed and clean blondes held onto him on either side. He had put them both in leather pants and halter tops and as a added bonus to cheer the blondes up he let them both have the black attachable kitty ears and tails that they so had to have. The outfit..it suited them. They were cat like anyway. He ended up putting Fai in white and Yuui in black so the others would have an easier time telling the them apart. After all not everyone could tell them apart like he could.<p>

"Kuro -Sama." Yuui purred happily as the other twin giggled. "You are so good to us."

"Yea..spoil us." Fai added happily. They both leaned up and kissed him on either side of his face causing him to blush.

"Tec..just don't let it get to your heads blondes." Kurogane said nonchalantly as he lead the blondes out giving a node to the drug store owners who smiled mysteriously.

The other Night Children were waiting for them outside. Well..all except Subaru who was still out cold and Seisihiro who was standing diligently by his side. The others looked at him for leadership and answers as He cleared his throat.

"Reed by now knows what happened ..and he is not happy. We will have to wait a bit..and attack when he leasts expects it. There are of course a couple of Reeds loyal followers we will have to look out for. "One in particular is Kyle Rodart..The man is a rat and a traitor to your kind. He has the ability to manipulate others minds..so his eyes will have to be avoided and i suggest wearing sun glasses when you leave the fort." He lectured.

"We are lucky though.. in the aspect that he still does not know of our location..and its best we keep it that way." He added comfortingly as the twins held on to him nuzzling into his arms. "Fuuma have you sent word to the other men and women?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes they are on their way as we speak. " Fuuma assured. "I also contacted Yuuko and she assured me that there is a new place we can all live temporarily and its not far from this shop." He added causing Kurogane to nod in approval.

"Everything..is already starting To come together. We may win yet." Kurogane bragged cockily as the twins cheered happily.

"Don't get ahold of your self yet Doggy." Yuuko grinned appearing on the scene causing the other to turn and look at her surprised. Kimihiro was the happiest. "Auntie!" He said happily running from a envious Doumeki's side to hurry into a waiting Yuukos arms.

"You know better than to call me that..it makes me feel old..Just Yuuko remember." Yuuko said lightly as she held the boy tight. Syaoran waited patiently on the side only to be brought into the group hug.

"I love family reunions." Fai sighed happily as Yuui nodded in agreement.

"Hey forget the family meeting. This lady called me a dog!" Kuorgane growled.

"My how do you two handle such a meanie." Yuuko teased.

"Its part of Kuro-woofs charm." Fai giggled.

"It's a two man job but we handle." Yuui joked shyly.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not here. I can hear every word you three say." Kurogane barked.

"All Joking aside my dear Suwa if you want to lead a big business like a mafia and head a war like this. You have to discover something more about yourself first." Yuuko said knowingly as Kimihiro let go of his aunt and eyed Kurogane with the same look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kuorgane asked confused.

"Your gifted Kurogane."Yuuko informed the confused warrior.

"I was right ..?" Kazahaya said surprised looking up at a Rikuo who was eating a chocolate bar. "You usually are." Rikuo said pointedly after swallowing his food.

"What are you all talking about?" Kurogane demanded not like being left in the dark and talked about as if he was not there.

"Kurogane..Love.." Yuui started as he and his twin looked adoringly up at him.

"You are a Night Child..A psychic..just like us." Fai finished happily.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell, Kyle? You told me that you had everything under control. You told me that Fuuma was still with his group. _What went wrong_?" Reed held his subordinate by the throat, growling out his demands to the younger. The black haired male clawed at his boss' hands, desperate to take another breath. He knew that he had pissed Reed off…and he would pay a heavy price for it.

"Can't…breathe…," Kyle gasped, the room beginning to swim before his eyes. The pressure around his throat instantly vanished, and he crumpled to the floor, gulping in the air he had been deprived of moments before. He was only able to get a few mouthfuls, however, before Reed sent a painful kick to his stomach and the air was knocked out of his lungs again.

"Tell me, Rondart. Tell me before I kill you."

"M-My information…was n-not correct…," The black haired male gasped. "M-My spies in Y-Yokohama told me…they s-said that F-Fuuma was s-still there…th-that he had no reason to return to Tokyo. They seem to have been working f-for Fuuma…and the s-situation is much more g-grave than we know." Kyle was punished with a kick to the face. Reed grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up so that he could see the younger male's face.

"I would kill you for your idiocy right now if I did not need you." Reed growled, enjoying the way that his prey was struggling in his grasp. Kyle was a fun little urchin to kick around – seeing the pain in his eyes was often a good source of entertainment on a slow night. Deciding that he was done seeing the light almost leave the other male's eyes, Reed threw him to the floor again…but left him there this time.

"I will come up with a way to fix this. Until then, you can take a little nap on the floor."

A blow to the back of Kyle's neck was all it took to knock him out. Satisfied that he truly was asleep, Reed began to pace. How he was going to fix this, he didn't know…but it would be painful for the ones who had wronged him.

Very painful.

"So you're freaking _sure_ that I've got these powers or whatever?"

"Hai, Kuro-myuu~!" Fai planted a chaste kiss on Kurogane's cheek, giggling as he flushed. Yuui quickly followed his brother's lead, kissing the raven's other cheek and making him more uncomfortable.

"We've always known that you were something special. Now, we just have to find out what that is." Yuui smiled, looking over at Fai. They shared a glance and nodded, knowing exactly what the other was thinking without words.

"Come with us, Kuro-min. We've got something to show you." Fai and Yuui stood from the couch, both extending their hands so that Kurogane could get off. Hesitantly, the taller male took the hand of each in his own…and before he knew what was happening, they were dragging him out to a small room in the back of the Drugstore.

"Oi, what's going on?" All Kurogane knew was that the twins had led him into a pitch black room, and had closed the door behind them. He was beginning to wonder exactly what they were going to do with him in there when the room suddenly lit up.

Between the twins was a phoenix, glowing brightly in blue and white. Their eyes were burning with blue fire, their bodies glowing with the stuff. "This is our spirit animal…the one who has given us our power. All Night Children have animals like this." Yuui explained, petting the beautiful bird. It gave a haunting cry, and then began to nuzzle Yuui's cheek.

"That's…amazing…," Kurogane really didn't know what to say. He had always known that the twins were powerful…but he had never been able to freaking _feel _the power radiating off of them. Fai smiled, extending his hand to the man that he loved.

"We can help you find your power, Kuro-love. All you have to do is grab my hand." Fai's voice was so beautiful, so compelling at that moment that Kurogane was powerless to disobey it. With a shaking breath, he took hold of the blonde's extended hand…and felt a burst of heat that he had never felt before behind him.

Slowly, the raven turned around to find that he had come face to face with a freaking _dragon_.

Kurogane couldn't figure out why the hell he wasn't afraid of the damn thing. It was scary as hell, and it looked like it could destroy them all if it _sneezed_. However, even though it looked like that, Kurogane found himself releasing Fai's hand and actually walking over to it. He raised his hand slowly, hesitantly, and placed it on the dragon's scaly hide. As soon as he touched it, it gave a rumble that almost sounded…_pleased_.

"Strength. Such unwavering strength that your enemies fall at your feet." The twins said together, smiling over at their beloved. "That is the power that you possess."

Kurogane turned back to them, feeling _alive_ like never before. He grinned over at them, at the blondes who completed him. "Then I'll use that strength to protect you to the end of my days. After all," Kurogane wrapped them both in his arms, closing the distance between them in seconds.

"What is the use of power if it can't benefit the people that one cares about?"

"Subaru? Are you awake now?" The gentle voice stirred the black haired teen from his sleep. He smiled as he blinked his eyes open, looking up at the only person who would ever hold his heart.

"Seishirou…," Subaru whispered, lifting his hand and placing it on his lover's cheek. Seishirou placed his hand over Subaru's, and smiled down at him with a gentleness that wasn't seen anywhere else.

"I've missed you, my pet. I'm so sorry for not being able to see past Reed's act. I never imagined that it would cause you so much pain." The guilt was obvious in Seishirou's eyes. Subaru's own began to fill; he shook his head as he began to tremble.

"Don't blame yourself." Subaru whispered. "We both thought that we would be safe. We thought that if we worked for Reed, then we could change what was going on. He saw through both of us…and we had to pay the price. None of that is your fault, Seishirou." His seme gently met his lips, beginning to kiss him tenderly, yet passionately; as though he were made of glass.

"I'll never let that man have you again, Subaru. We'll never be separated again."

A week later, all were gathered in the park for a very special occasion.

"Do you, Toya, take Yukito to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish in Heaven and on Earth, and to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

The park glittered with an almost unnatural golden light that day. A wedding arch had been set up under a tree, surrounded by flowers. Three rows of chairs were filled with all of their friends and loved ones as they stood under the arch, holding each other's hands. Toya smiled as he slid a gold band onto Yukito's ring finger, his eyes never leaving those of the one that he loved.

"I do,"

"And do you, Yukito, take Toya to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish in Heaven and on Earth, and to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

Yukito, dressed in a beautiful white tux, looked to his soon-to-be-husband, dressed in black. His eyes shone with happiness as he realized just what was happening. He was finally getting married to Toya – the one who he had always waited for, the one who would love him until death certainly did part them. He took the golden band in between his fingers, and gently slid it onto Toya's ring finger.

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss the groom," Saiga smiled as he finished, nodding for the two to go ahead and make their marriage official.

The two looked at each other with all of the love and adoration they had contained in their hearts ever since they had uttered their first 'I love you's. Toya closed his eyes, closed the distance between them, and gently placed his mouth over Yukito's. They almost couldn't hear the clapping of hands, the whistles and catcalls of the crowd; all that existed for five seconds was each other.

As soon as Yukito and Toya were married, it was time to eat. Everyone around them was dressed up –even the blonde twins were wearing white kitty ears and tails to celebrate the occasion. They gathered around a picnic table that had been piled high with food, and looked to the newlyweds, who were standing by the cake. As soon as it was cut and everyone had gotten a piece who wanted one, they all stood around and just talked for a while.

"I still can't believe that you guys organized this entire thing so fast!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning up at her brother. Toya suddenly got an odd look on his face…she believed that this was the first time that she had ever seen his grin _sheepish_.

"Well, we don't exactly have much time before…," Toya stopped himself, looking at Yukito as though for confirmation. The blonde looked at his husband, smiling kindly and nodding.

"Before what?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Syaoran, who was at her side, frowned at the two. What could they be hiding this time?

"Before I begin to _show_, Sakura-chan," Yukito answered. The girl's eyes went wide, and she stared at her brother and brother-in-law with shocked eyes.

"You're gonna be an aunt soon, ya little twit." Toya joked, mussing her hair. Sakura, for once, was too excited to care. She squealed, unaware that Syaoran had frozen in shock at her side.

"That's wonderful, you two! I'm so excited for you!" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly, giggling like a little schoolgirl. The commotion caused everyone to look at her, and wonder at what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Doumeki asked, never moving from clinging on to Watanuki.

"Yukito's going to have a baby, everyone!" Sakura exclaimed, causing the newlyweds to blush profusely. Everyone at the party went silent for a moment…but were soon clapping and yelling out their congratulations.

"Wait a second…how the hell can he have a baby? Men can't have babies." Kurogane said, looking down at the two blondes, beside him.

"Night Children can all reproduce, regardless of gender, since we all have eggs inside of us." Yuui said matter-of-factly.

"Our magic creates a pocket inside our bodies – even those of the women – and that is where the baby is kept and cared for." Fai added, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So you two could get pregnant, too?" Kurogane asked, not really thinking about what he was asking until their faces lit up.

"Does Kuro-pon want a baby?" Fai asked breathlessly, grinning up at him.

"NO! I do NOT want a freaking BABY, you RETARDED BLONDES!" Kurogane roared, his hands balled at fists by his sides.

"Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much." Toya called, giving Kurogane a thumb's up. "I'd love to see what kind of parent you would be, _Kuro-daddy._"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The raven yelled. The entire wedding party was almost rolling on the ground from laughing as they watched the exchange. The twins were teasing the raven as well, telling him to be gentle when they created the babies. Never before had anyone seen Kurogane's face so red.

Soon, though, all the excitement died down. Yukito announced that he was going to throw the wedding bouquet, and everyone hurried over to where he and Toya were standing. As soon as everyone was in a group, the blonde turned around, closed his eyes, and threw the boquet back…

Into the shocked hands of Sakura.

The girl blushed tomato red, staring at the thing as though it might bite her. Syaoran smiled, not as nervous as she was for the first time in…well, the first time _ever_. "Sakura?" He asked, putting his arm around her. "Will you go out with me?" Somehow, that bouquet gave him the strength to ask something that he never could before, even though he was terrified of the answer.

Sakura turned to him, a huge smile lighting up her face. The blush made her look absolutely adorable in Syaoran's eyes. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that he readily returned. "Of course, Syaoran-kun! I thought you would never ask me!" She exclaimed, giggling happily.

"You'd better take freaking great care of my sister, you understand?" Toya demanded, staring the brunette down. Yukito placed a hand on his new husband's shoulder, laughing and shaking his head.

"Sakura-chan is in great hands with Syaoran around. She's going to be okay, Toya." The raven nodded at his husband's words, and smiled.

"C'mere, Yukito _Kinimoto_. I don't think I'm done with you yet." Toya wrapped his lover in his arms, and watched as Sakura and Syaoran kissed for the first time. The wedding party burst into applause as the light of the setting sun covered them all in brilliant reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows.

Toya couldn't help but think that this was how things always should be – with everyone together, and wrapped in the light of love and togetherness.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: WHew that took a bit to write..and with my being at a anime convention we had to plan it later than ushual. Still thanks for all the reviews. Reviews help us write..Well at least it does for me. lol

Kimihiro was currently cleaning the drug store as Rikuo stalked the shelves. His brother Syaoran was out on a date with Sakura as Touya and Yukitto were out checking out furniture for their new place. It was going to be nice to finally have a real place to call their own. It still amazed him that Yuuko managed to find a place to house them all. Until it was finished most were either sleeping in the rooms upstairs , on the floor of the new house or in Yuukos own shop.

He looked over to where Kazahaya was sitting by Kakia behind the counter with a blank look on his face. He still was not all there..but everyone was praying he would pull through. Rikuo tried not to show..but he was being affected by it the most. He had his good days and bad ones. Kakia looked over at him and saw him watching and smiled softly before turning back to Kazahaya and handed him a pocky which the lithe brunette ate robotically for a moment before humming in pleasure. Rikuo hearing it looked over at them for a moment before turning back to his work.

It was strange..but Kazahaya had been having the strangest cravings as of late...

Kimihiro was awoken from his thoughts by the door opening. He narrowed his eyes suspitously. When he saw Shizuka come in carefully carrying a basket with a bow around it. "What is that?" He asked frowning.

"A present for you." Douemki said simply handing him the basket stiffly. Kimihiro's eyes widened when he took it with a oof. "Whats in here?" He asked eyeing it nervously. "Just open it..unless you are scared." He taunted.

Kimihiro growled at that his eyes almost turning into slits as he tore the basket open only to gasp as a small head popped out. Its was his spirt animal..a Pipe fox! "How did you know?" He asked Shizuka with a raised eyebrow.

"Syaoran told me...Do you like it?" The other asked hopefully to the flushed teen.

"He..is acceptable." Kimihiro allowed red faced as the pipe fox kissed his face repeatedly. "A little too loving..but acceptable."

* * *

><p>Kurogane was taken aback when he and his blones came in the store and found a strange fox looking animal wrapped around Kimihiro like a scarf. "What on earth..is that?" He asked in disbelief.<p>

"Its a pipe Fox Kuro-silly." Yuui informed him teasingly as the other giggled.

"Yea a Pipe fox supernatural spirit familiars, that are kept by their owners, within bamboo pipes and flutes.

Those who keep Kuda-kitsune, can train them to answer any question they seek answers to. This enables the master to see into both the past and future or even interact with the dead." Fai informed him as he looked at them skeptically.

"Its true. I should know The Pipe Fox is my spirt Animal." Kimihiro smiled as he petted the white pipe fox. "Although..i haven't mastered the whole future telling yet." He admitted.

"Tech what a whimpy spirt animal." Kurogane grinned pompously.

"I wouldn't say that..you haven't seen it in its full form." Kakia warned lightly from behind. "No one should ever underestemate ones spirt animal."

"Oh yea..and what is yours?" Kurogane asked grinning toothily.

"Not important." He withheld tauntingly.

"Mines a Jaguar." Shizuka said simply.

"Cheetah " Rikuo deadpanned. "and my lovely Kazahaya is a kitten." He said gesturing to the brown haired teen who was muching happily on another pocky with a strangely cat like blissful expression on his face.

"I can see that." Kurogane deadpanned. "What about the others?"

"Well i dont know the two that own this store..but Touya is a wolf, Yukitto a dove, syaoran is a dog..and sakura is..a rabbit i think." Rikuo said thoughtfully.

"None of this ever really makes sense." Kurogane said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just accept the craziness for what it is." Fai said lightly.

* * *

><p>It was true that Kazahaya had been unstable lately..but no one knew how bad it was till a day later. It started out like any other day. They had all gathered at the new house and were making sure all was in order when..something just caused him to snap.<p>

Everyone was startled by a screeching howl that filled the house. They followed the noise only to find The unstable Brunette appearance changed. His eyes had become slits the outline of a big cat consumed him and he appeared to be surrounded by a whirlwind. It was causing things around him to circle his body.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" Kurogane yelled over the noise as he stood in front and sheltered the blondes from the flying objects.

"He is too unstable..His beast has taken over." Kimihiro informed them from his position behind a very over protective Shizuka Doumeki. "Oof get out of my way. YOU OAF!" He said as he tried to push the stubborn Taller male out of the way. "No..You can't do anything." Shizuka reasoned simply.

"What do you know?" Kimihiro hissed as he continued to try and fight to get free. Did no one else see how serious this was? People could get hurt if he didn't do something.

Rikuo didn't have time to listen to what was being said. He let his spirt animal take over and Kurogane got to see first hand the power of what he was thought was a simpleton. Rikuo walked calmly over to his love. "I don't want to have to hurt you." He said slowly as he walked calmly through the storm and wreckage.

He had hoped he could get through to him..but if they glazed over expression on his face was anything to go by than no one must truly be home. Rikuo didn't even wince as a lamp hit him in the face causing a cut to appear and blood to drip down his face.

A look of horror and concern slowly flickered onto Kazahaya's face and tears started to fall down his face. He had hurt his Mate...His one and only...how could he live with himself? He tried to gain control but it was hard..he just couldn't seem to get a grasp. His fingers went to his hair and he gripped it nearly tearing some out. "No..No..No.." He howled as his now fang like teeth gashed in angst.

It hurt Rikuo to see him like this..He never used to be like this..He used to be so happy and carefree..what happened while he was taken? What did these monsters do to make him like this? A growl escaped his lips as he stormed determinedly the rest of the way over. He than did something no one expected..He punched Kazahaya in the face sending him across the room.

The look of insanity slowly disappeared from his face and morphed into a look of shock as he rubbed his cheek where a bruise was already forming. Everyone continued to watch stunned as the world went back to normal and objects in the air dropped lifelessly to the ground. Rikuo ignored it all and stepped over the Debris and knelt down in front of the fallen now stable Cat. He took the stunned boy into his arms and held him tightly. "There..now we are even. You don't have to feel guilty." He expalined knowingly as he soothed the crying boy in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kyle looked annoyed as he glanced at an unseen man. "Look my head is on the line and you can't screw this up. You hear me?" He spat.<p>

"I assure you. Your head can rest easy. I won't fail." The unseen man mocked.

* * *

><p>Fai and Yuui leaned over A now sober looking Kazahaya examining him studdiously as the others watched nervously in the backround awaiting news. "Is he going to be ok?" Rikuo asked worriedly.<p>

A look at Fai the more practiced of the two was all the answer they would ever need.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I think you fixed it for now. Just keep a close eye on him and keep him calm." Fai grinned.

"OF course you are lucky..You knocked some sense into him." Yuui giggled causing Kurogane's eye to twitch.

"Literally." The twins joked at once.

"That is nice and all..but can you tell us what caused him to go crazy like that?" A clueless Kurogane demanded.

"Well aside from dealing with his mental healing .. I think he just needs bed rest but I will need to check on him a couple weeks. To see how he is doing. " Fai assured. "Yuui will make a special brew to help keep him calm and help with any other problems he may have."

"Don't worry Big bad Kitty I am the best." Yuui assured flashing a peace sign.

"I wouldn't trust you two with my body." Kurogane snorted looking away.

"You are a liar." Fai and Yuui teased. "That is not what you said last night."

"Shutup!" Kurogane ordered red faced. "You make it sound like you topped."

"Ahh true.. Kuro-Seme is the best lover. Maybe you should play the Doctor." Yuui snickered.

"That is more than I wanted to hear." Syaoran protested fake gagging.

Two days later Everyone was decoratign their own rooms in their new house the door bell rang. Fai and Yuui pushed each other playfully as they tried to race to get to the door first. In the end they both opened the door together only to come face to face with what had to be one of the most beautifulest men they had ever seen.

"Hello welcome to the nighborhood. My name is Ashura." The man introduced himself suavely. "And who might you two lovely creatures be?"


	15. Chapter 15

The twins didn't quite know how to handle this. They looked at one another nervously, blinking several times before looking back at Ashura. "We're Fai and Yuui," Yuui said, knowing not to give last names in case this man happened to be working for Fei Wang.

"Who are you?" Fai asked.

The man before them smiled at them hypnotically, holding their gazes. "I live next door. I'm Ashura, remember?" The black haired man asked playfully. The twins laughed together, grinning over at the man. Maybe they could be friends or something – after all, he was awfully handsome.

"It's nice to meet you, Ashura-san!" The twins exclaimed together. "Would you like to-,"

"Who are you two talking to?" The voice of the raven caused them to turn around and begin crawling all over him.

"Our new friend, Ashura-san!" Yuui exclaimed playfully, gripping Kurogane's arm.

"Yeah! He's been really nice to us. We were just about to invite him to dinner…," Fai began, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. However, Kurogane cut into the sentence almost immediately, shaking his head.

"No."

"But Kuro-sama!" Fai whined, moving to Kurogane's front so he could look the other man in the eyes. "We're just trying to be good neighbors!"

"Yeah! What's the harm in inviting him over for a little while? Ashura-san's such a nice man, after all. We're sure that you'll like him once you get to know him, Kurogane!" Yuui added, looking over at the black haired man with a smile that was almost…flirty.

"Yet again, idiots; no." Kurogane told them sternly. He turned his gaze down to the man warily, not liking the look that was in his eyes. "We can't exactly have people over for dinner right now. Go away." He told him, ignoring the whines and scolding of the blondes.

"Alright, I'll go…but Fai and Yuui can always come over to my house when they feel like being with someone who isn't so…crude."

Ashura's cutting remark definitely did what it was supposed to. Kurogane bristled, and the twins instantly let go of him. He was about to send a punch into the other man's face…but Ashura was walking away before he could get anything out. Angrily, Kurogane slammed the door shut, and growled.

"Crude…I'll show that damn bastard who's crude…," Kurogane grumbled, deciding that a little time alone in his room was what he wanted. He didn't realize that the blondes had followed him upstairs until he almost shut the door on one of them.

The two looked worriedly at their love, wondering what had gotten into him. "Kurogane…why were you so mean to Ashura-san?" Yuui asked, gently closing the door behind his brother and him as he walked over to the bed. Fai made it there first – he was kneeling in front of where Kurogane sat, looking up at him with a sad face on.

"You were really mean to him, Kuro-woof. You should go and apologize."

"Me? Apologize to that damn bastard? Like HELL I will! That guy was looking at the two of you as if he were planning when he could freaking SCREW you! And you two weren't upset in the least! If anything…you were freaking FLIRTING back!" Kurogane yelled, turning away from them. He couldn't believe that those two had acted that way in front of him…especially after everything they had gone through!

"B-But Kuro-sama…we do that with everyone. We were only pretending." Fai's voice sounded weird to Kurogane. He looked up to see a completely off smile on his face…and that scared him.

"Ashura-san would not do anything mean to us. He's too nice for that." Yuui told him, the same exact smile mirrored on his face.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU JUST WENT THROUGH?" Kurogane demanded. "You were in a place where you were harmed and beaten – now you want to be everyone's best friend? You can't do that, you idiots! He could be anyone! He could work for Reed, dammit! Were you even thinking when you just started talking to him like that?" Kurogane roared, causing the twins to huddle together in fear.

"B-But Kuro-sama…we were thinking! Honest!" Fai returned to normal, looking at his love with tears in his eyes. "You can't just judge everyone like that! Ashura-san's a good person…we just know that he is!"

"Fai's right, Kurogane! You're here with us now! Nothing bad is going to happen!" Yuui protested, looking up at the raven with anger starting to form in his eyes. "I think that you're just jealous…and you're taking it out on him. You think that we were flirting, but we weren't. We only have eyes for you, Kurogane. Only you."

"I don't want you seeing him again." Kurogane said simply, shaking his head. "'Ashura-san' can be friggin Mother Teresa and I would say the same thing! Jealous or not, I don't care; don't go near him."

"But, Kurogane-,"

"I SAID NO!" The raven yelled.

"You're not our parent! You can't tell us what to do!" Fai shot back, standing up suddenly. Kurogane was taken aback for a moment, not used to seeing the blonde upset…ever. "We can see him if we want!"

"You will not. I'll lock you two in here if it means keeping you safe! Just shut the hell up and get over it! I can't believe you two are getting so damn worked up over one guy!"

"Yes, but Ashura-san-,"

"I don't want you to even say his name, Yuui! Just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurogane roared one final time. Tears were now rolling down both of their cheeks. They had never fought before…and now their hearts were all breaking. The raven couldn't stay with them anymore – he had to go. He ripped open the door and slammed it, leaving the twins heartbroken and afraid.

"Why do we even love him?" Yuui whispered, holding his brother close.

"He's too mean…Ashura-san would be much nicer." Fai whispered, snuggling into Yuui's chest.

Trouble was heading for all of them. No one knew to expect it.

Ashura smiled as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Yes, I've successfully altered their minds. I believe that they should be coming to me very shortly." The person on the other end spoke a little more, telling him the next set of instructions. Shortly, he was off the phone, and looking out the window at the house beside him.

"Soon…you two shall be mine."

"Are you feeling okay today, Yukito?" Toya asked softly, stroking his lover's cheek.

"Yeah…morning sickness isn't any fun. Don't worry about me, Toya." Yukito said gently, smiling up at his husband. He felt a pang of nausea again, and raced for the toilet just in time to throw up noisily into it. Toya was behind him instantly, keeping his hair out of the way. He hated that he could only do this and nothing else…but he was sure that it would all be worth it when he stared into the eyes of his son or daughter in six months' time.

When Yukito was finally finished, Toya picked him up princess style, carrying him back into their bedroom. He placed him gently on the bed, as though he were made of glass, before climbing in himself. "Hopefully this will stop soon." He said wistfully, looking at his blonde lover with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe. I hope so." Yukito sighed as Toya wrapped his arms around him. "I just hope that nothing else happens." He whispered, lifting a hand up to stroke his lover's face. He couldn't imagine having to give birth in a cell…or even worse, having Reed kill their child. The idea made tears come to his eyes.

"Shhh, Yukito," Toya whispered, pulling the other male closer. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm right here when you need me. Right here beside you." The teen pulled Yukito's nightshirt up a little, exposing his stomach. There was a small curve there now, where his completely flat stomach had used to be. He placed his hand on Yukito's bump, his smile filling with love and adoration.

"I'll never let the two of you go again, Yukito. You'll never have to go back to that place again…I swear it."

"Did you hear that?" Watanuki asked drowsily, trying to get up from the disheveled bed. A strong arm held him down, causing great annoyance. Especially since he couldn't see where his glasses had gone to, and this stupid oaf wasn't letting him get up…even though they'd been muttering 'I love you's only moments before. "Doumeki…I need to get up." Watanuki growled, glaring down at his lover.

"Don't go. Stay here a little while." Came the deep voice, almost stopping Watanuki's heart with its sweetness. However…would he show it? Heck no.

"You dumb oaf! Kurogane's yelling up there, and I need to see what's going on!" Watanuki struggled fruitlessly, trying his best to get up. However, the dumb man didn't understand his need to leave the bed, and stubbornly held on. The younger male groaned, flopping down against the pillows. "Ugh. If something bad is happening and I'm not around to stop it, I'm blaming you."

"Fine by me," Doumeki muttered, turning over so that he was facing the younger male. "I don't want you to leave again. Not until I know that you won't be gone when I wake up."

The words froze Watanuki in his anger, completely dissipating it. He couldn't believe that this stupid guy could be so freaking sweet…and that he couldn't be angry at him for it. "Doumeki…," He whispered, a blush coming over his face. He opened his mouth to say something much sweeter…but he instantly stopped when a familiar name was roared from the room above.

"'Ashura-san' can be friggin Mother Teresa and I would say the same thing!"

"Ashura?" Watanuki shot out of bed, his eyes panicked and wide. "What the hell are they talking about him for? Oh, Gods…please tell me he's not here." The raven sunk his head into his hands, a shudder running down his spine at the very thought of having to see his face again.

Doumeki finally got out of bed, looking at Watanuki with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong? Why is this guy such bad news?" He asked gently, patting the smaller boy on the back.

Watanuki shifted his head so that he was looking at Doumeki, his eyes haunted. "That guy is the reason psychics don't make it out of there alive. He has the power to twist your mind to his will…and all he has to do is look at you."


	16. Chapter 16

Watanuki shifted his head so that he was looking at Doumeki, his eyes haunted. "That guy is the reason psychics don't make it out of there alive. He has the power to twist your mind to his will…and all he has to do is look at you."

* * *

><p>Watanuki now dressed hurried out the door only to run into the very man he had heard yelling only earlier. "Hn." Kurogane snorted as he steadied the other. "Going somewhere?" He asked simply.<p>

"I heard you mention...Ashura." He answered slowly as he looked around cautiously.

"You mean that prissy prick that hit on my blondes?" Kurogane growled. "Yea..i did. He was just here and if he shows up again. I am going to kill him."

"Tell me...did anyone look at him in the eyes." Watanuki asked urgently.

"I don't know..the twins may have." Kurogane shrugged. "Why?"

"This is not good..Not good at all." Watanuki said frantically. "We need to get out of here...where are the others?"

"Rikuo took Crazy brown head on a date. Touya and his wife/husband thing are upstairs doing god knows what. The brats are watching tv, and the blondes are upstairs." Kurogane listed.

"Thank goodness at least Kazahaya is ok..I am going to call them and let them to stay away. Honey you go warn the other four while Suwa gets the twins. " Kimihiro ordered taking charge. "Remember Suwa the twins may not have control of themselves so don't take anything they say seriously." He warned.

* * *

><p>Rikuo nervously fiddled his fork as he waited for their dinner to arrive. He had been planning this day for a week now and he wanted everything to be just right. He glanced over at the love of his life and admired his soft features and the way his hair was parted. The butterfly clip looked so cute on him. He was wearing a black furisode with a feather like pattern. Kazahaya noticed him staring hungrily at him and blushed shyly.<p>

"It ..looks really fancy here..Thank you for taking me here." Kazahaya whispered breathlessly as he looked around in wonder.

"I only want you to have the best." Rikuo said smoothly as he smiled slightly causing the other to go a little redder.

The waiter came just than and bowed slightly before handing them their dinner. A plate of shrimp for Kazahaya and steak for Rikuo. They thanked him before Rikuo turned his attention back to his lover and steeled himself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Syaoran were cuddling on couch watching tv when they heard someone hurrying down the stairs. They were surprised to see a very out of breath Doumeki. "Is something the matter?" Syaoran asked already on alert.<p>

"Our Location has been found out." Doumeki warned. "We need to leave."

"Can we pack up?" Sakura asked hopefully. She didn't want to leave anything behind.

"I don't know i am just supposed to warn you guys. Also don't answer the door for anyone. " He added before wordlessly heading down the hallway to find the other two. He didn't even bother to knock and carelessly opened the door only to thankfully see they were only cuddling. "Privacy man..Privacy. We coulda been having sex right now." Touya growled.

"Yea...right." DOumeki said flatly. "Sex aside, our position has been compromised. We gotta move."

"Touya.." Yukitto whimpered worriedly as he clutched him for protection.

"Dont worry Dear..I got you." Touya hushed. "Now get dressed so we can leave." He ordered pushing the grayish blonde out of bed.

Yukitto giggled and blushed loving how his mate was ordering him around. "Anything for you."

"If only i could be the one ordering around and instead of being ordered." Doumeki muttered as he left.

* * *

><p>The twins felt a pull and looked to their left outside the window. They found themselves pleased to find Ashura standing not far away looking up at them. They made eye contact and the pull was more forceful. They could see him beckon them with his fingers. The lure was too strong. They found themselves trying to open the door only to find it locked.<p>

"Let us out."They pleaded as they scratched on the door. It was almost as if they were not themselves anymore. They had no true thoughts other than they had to get out. They had to get to HIM. Their life depended on it.

Kurogane was disturbed by the sounds of nails scratching on the door where he had locked them in. "Calm down. I am not letting you out till you calm down and stop acting stupid." He barked trying unsuccesfully to stay calm. It was no use though. He was surprised to see the door catch on fire. He nearly tripped as he backed away in surprise. Before he had time to further react the door was burnt to ashes and two blonde heads sped past him.

"Hey wait! Stop!" He howled as he tried to catch them only for them to his horror to slip from his fingers...and just like that they were gone.

Syaoran was helping Sakura pack when the two sped past him and out the door...A trail of fire following them in their wake. Syaoran dropped the box he was holding before he picked up a fire hydrate and desperately tried to put out the spreading fire. Touya and yukitto were already hurrying out of the bedroom and trying to help.

It was than that true chaos broke out. An Army of men came in and started to attack. Touya had Yukitto hide behind him as he started to attack his attackers with savage wolf like movements showing no mercy to anyone. Yukitto however was no longer content to just stand idly by. He called upon his inner beast and transformed. A now glowing Yukitto folded into himself in mid air. His hair grew and wings sprouted from his back until soon he was no longer the same person..but his alter self..a angelic dove of justice.

The ones beside him stood no chance and were soon nothing more than bloody limp forms. Touya watched lustfully as he mate took them all down. "When we are safe i am so going to make love to you." Touya growled to him as he hit another oncoming man. Knocking him out instantly.

"Now is not the time for such things." Yukitto sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Rikuo smiled thinly as he watched Kazahaya finish his desert and lick his lips. He didn't know how alluring he was..He truly didn't. "Hmm that was good." Kazahaya explained happily. "SO.. tell me did you get a raise from Kakei or something?" Kazahaya asked curiously wondering how he could afford this. "Is that why we are here to celebrate?"<p>

"Something like that." Rikuo smirked. "I actually wanted you here so i could ask you something important." He paused and stood up . He dug into his pocket only to bring out a small box. "Kazahaya Kudo..I love you." He said slowly as he knelt down in front of a speechless Kazahaya. "Will you marry me? I promise to protect and love you...forever." He vowed.

He gasped dropping his fork. His hand went to his mouth as he looked down at Rikuo who could only look at the other with nothing short of love. "Rikuo...I..I..YES" He jumped up causing others to look over at them curiously. Rikuo let out a breath of relief as he stood up and picked the other up holding him high above his head causing the Kazahaya to squeal. "I love you Rikuo! I love you so much. A thousand yes's ... No.. a million."

Their precious moment was interupted by Rikuo's cell ringing. He reluctantly put his bride to be down and picked up the cell.

"Hello?" Rikuo answered blankly as Kazahaya wrapped his arms around the others waist and started to nuzzle him almost causing him to moan happily.

"Rikuo are you two ok?" Sakura asked frantically on the other end.

"Yes..why whats the matter?" Rikuo frowned.

"Rikuo..we were over run..several were taken..or injured." Sakura wept. "Rikuo..Fai..and Yuui they betrayed us..they set the house on fire!"

"Sakura..calm down." Rikuo urged as Kazayaha stopped nuzzling and leaned in to listen with a frown. "Tell me..who is left?"

"Just My brother, Yukito, Kurogane, doumeki, and I..." Sakura wept. "I don't know what to do."

"Its ok..Just tell the others to go to the store. We can plan than." Rikuo ordered.

* * *

><p>The twins cooed as they cuddled up to Ashura and looked up at him with worshipful eyes. "You love me don't you." Ashura said amused as he mentally tightened his hold on their minds and hearts. "Yes Ashura Sama..Only you."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Within the hour, everyone was gathered back at the Drugstore. Rikuo and Kazahaya were the last to arrive; they couldn't believe what they were seeing as they looked around at the faces of their friends. Sakura, Kurogane, and Doumeki were the worst. They looked as though their hearts were ripped out of their chests and stomped into the dirt. Toya stood with his arm around Yukito – both looked as exhausted as the others, but were otherwise okay.

"This is all we have left?" Kazahaya's voice trembled as he asked the question, afraid of what the answer would be. For a moment, no one said anything – there was just silence as the loss of Syaoran, Watanuki, and the twins really hit them.

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Yeah. This is it." She sounded like the life had left her…as though nothing in the world mattered to her any more. Kazahaya cuddled closer to Rikuo at the sound of it, thanking his lucky stars that his lover hadn't been taken. He didn't know if he could take that again. The first period of separation had been bad enough.

"We've gotta make a plan. We can't just sit here and wait for Reed to kill our loved ones." Doumeki muttered, straightening up. He didn't sound any better than the girl. The others in the room truly did feel for the three of them. This was the first time they had lost someone close to them…while Toya and Rikuo, and Syaoran had dealt with it once before.

For Kurogane, it was the worst. He was standing apart from the group, looking down at the ground. He didn't say anything…it was like the twins' betrayal had ripped words out of him. All he could do was stare off into space and wonder why the hell they had gone away. Was it because of something that he did? Or had they ever really wanted to be with him at all?

"Well, if anyone has any ideas, we're more than ready to hear them." Toya grumbled, holding his lover closer. "We need to get them back. Reed won't be as merciful to them this time as he was to them before. I can't imagine what horrors they might have to go through." Yukito buried his face into his husband's shoulder, trying to slam a mental block down onto the memories that surfaced at the words. It had been horrible enough for everyone the first time…he didn't want to think about what the second time would bring.

"I can communicate with Kimihiro through dreams to see where he is and how he's doing. This time, though, we don't have Seishirou to help us out on the inside. And that place is going to be locked up tight since we decided to break in." Doumeki looked at the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We still have Kamui and Fuuma. We just need to contact them again. Then they can help us figure out how to get them all out." Sakura reminded him, sighing. "Of course, there is the matter of the twins." At that, the entire room looked at Kurogane. He sensed them all looking expectantly at him, and he growled, glaring at the ground.

"I say if they freaking want to shack up with Ashura, then let them do it. We'll just get the brats and the weird two out of there."

No one could believe what they had just heard. They gaped at the raven, flinching back when he reared back and sent his fist through the wall of the Drugstore. "DAMMIT." He yelled, hanging his head.

Toya went to him, putting his hand on the other male's shoulder. "Kurogane," He said simply. The raven raised his head…only to be greeted with a fist in his face. Kurogane was suddenly slammed against the wall, holding a hand to his cheek, too shocked to do anything but gape at the one who had done it to him.

"You cannot give up on them!" Toya yelled, getting right in the other raven's face. "If you give up on them, then they're doomed! We're going to get them out of there, Kurogane…and if we have to do it without you, then we will. I refuse to leave those boys to rot in there just because they were influenced by Ashura!"

"How the hell do you know that they were influenced? It didn't look like they were being influenced by anyone. They seemed to be perfectly freaking fine to me." Kurogane huffed, straightening to his full height as he stared Toya down. He looked as though he was about to freaking tackle the other man…but Doumeki's next words stopped them before they could raise their fists to one another.

"Watanuki told me that Ashura has the power to gaze upon anyone and bend them to his will before he was abducted."

Kurogane's gaze snapped to the other raven, his eyes filling with doubt. "So they didn't betray us?" He asked quietly, not allowing himself to believe it until he had some confirmation that it was true.

"Yeah. They're not to blame here." Doumeki said flatly. "It's that jerk Ashura's fault…and I'll be damned if we're not going to make him pay for it.

* * *

><p>"Ashura-sama," Yuui purred, "Where are we going?"<p>

"You've kept us in the dark for so long…we want to know, Ashura-sama." Fai added, smiling up at the man in the driver's seat. Yuui and he had been put in the back of a black Maybach 62, and had been told that they were going somewhere that they would like very much. The twins had sat in the back quietly for so long now – they wanted to know what Ashura meant and where they were going.

The car suddenly stopped next to a building that appeared to have been abandoned for a long time. Ashura climbed out of the car, opened the door, and smiled down at the twins. "We're here," He said softly, gesturing to the building. Hesitantly, the twins got out, looking all around them with confused frowns on their faces.

"Ashura-sama…why are we here?" Fai asked, looking up at the black haired man. Suddenly, Ashura's smile turned malicious – two figures melted out of the shadows, wrapping the twins in a headlock.

"You two have been very bad boys. Unfortunately, I've been sent to punish you…and your little friends." Their captors began to walk briskly to the door, nearly choking the twins as they did so. The blondes tried their best to struggle free, but the two that had captured them seemed to hold them tighter the longer they tried to get away.

They went through the front door and down a long hallway. A set of stairs and two right turns later, they arrived in front of a cage…where all sorts of horrors were taking place. Subaru was huddled in a corner, emitting blood curdling screams.

"MAKE IT GO AWAY! NO! SEISHIROU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! SEISHIROU!" The blondes cringed at the sound, finding Seishirou only a short ways away from him, lying on the floor. His back was a mess of ripped skin and blood. The twins had to look away from its brutal appearance, unable to imagine the type of weapon that had made that kind of wound.

Syaoran and Watanuki were together. They looked to be the most unharmed out of the three…but were obviously scared out of their minds. Watanuki had tear tracks on his face. "Doumeki," He whimpered, burying his face into his brother's shirt.

"Shhh, Kimihiro. Doumeki is going to be just fine. We'll get out of here soon." Syaoran cooed, gently stroking his brother's back and taking shuddering breaths. He seemed to be just as freaked out as his brother was…but he tried his best to be strong. When he looked up to see who the guards had brought to share this prison with them, his eyes instantly filled with horror.

"Yuui…Fai…,"

Syaoran's eyes were filled with questions, the most prominent of which was…why? Why would they do something like this, something that had so deeply hurt Kurogane and the rest of their friends? However, with Ashura behind them, Syaoran decided it would be wisest not to say anything. After all, he didn't want to give anything away that might hurt their friends on the outside.

The twins were pushed into the cell roughly. Ashura followed behind them, closing the door. No one in the cell liked the smirk on his face…especially when he walked over to Subaru. "It's time that you were quiet." He said simply kicking the boy in the stomach with enough force to knock him out. As soon as the boy was unconscious, he turned slowly to face the twins.

"Now that you two are here, our little collection is complete." Ashura began to slowly walk toward them, enjoying the pain and fear in their eyes. "You've already betrayed Kurogane by coming with me and helping me to capture these four. Now…what do you say? Why don't we kick this up a notch?"

Before the twins could do anything, Ashura's gaze had frozen everyone in the room. Their friends all watched in horror as Ashura closed the distance between them, and began to undress them. Syaoran figured out what was happening as soon as the man leaned down to them…but was powerless to do anything. He closed his eyes tightly, as Fai and Yuui's screams echoed into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Fuuma and Kamui hurried into the Drug Store only to find the others left waiting for them. "IS it true? Is Subaru and Seishiro really gone?" Kamui asked outraged.

"Yea..and what happened to the house?" Fuuma asked lowering his sunglasses.

"It took us by complete surprise. That damn Ashura found out location and brain washed the twins..next thing we knew..we were ambushed." Touya groaned.

"It's not a total loss." Doumeki reminded. "I can still contact Kimihiro..and he has told me that while they are all hurt Everyone is still alive..that at least we can be thankful for." He said as he purposely left out how bad things were..The others needed to think clearly.

"Still it doesn't help that they changed locations." Rikuo reminded as he held onto his fiance protectively. He was still thankful that they had managed to miss being captured.

"Eh that will be easy to find. We got Sagia." Touya reminded.

"It is about time you recognized my love's expertise. " Kakei smirked. "Of course..you could just ask me what I see." He taunted.

"What...do you see?" Kazahaya asked innocently.

"No No My little kitten..You now how it works pay first than ask." He reminded holding out his hand expectantly.

"You really like to take advantage of people to make a quick buck don't you." Rikuo said dryly.

"I told you all that he was a witch." Saiga snorted as he fixed his dark sunglasses.

"Oh you know me so well." Kakei purred holding sensationally off of the taller one causing Sakura to blush.

"Get a room." Touya scowled as he covered Sakura's eyes.

* * *

><p>Subaru carefully held his still healing elder mate. Still looking over the others face he couldn't help but mourn. His lover's Right eye was damaged beyond repair..and it was all thanks to him. They were trying to attack him when they were about to be captured but Seishiro took the hit for him and now his lover was going to be blind and it was all his fault.<p>

Seishiro seemed to sense the others distress and looked up at him with his one good eye and smiled softly. "Hey Stop getting so worked up." He lectured Subaru. "I can still see you just as well with my left eye." He assured causing the other to crack a smile. "Seishiro...I love you...and I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Subaru. You are my most treasured possesion. You know i wouldn't let you get hurt." Seishiro said in a way no one could tell if he was serious or not.

"Seishiro ..." Subaru sighed in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Fai and Yuui still had a lingering effect of Ashura's control and were huddled naked together as they whimpered in confusion and pain. Why had Ashura done this? Did they deserve it? Why had they left Kurogane..he wasn't so bad really...was he?<p>

The others in their cage looked at them with paled faces unable to comprehend what had all happened. No one knew what to say or do..most were just frozen. Watanuki was the first to react finally when he hurried over and grabbed the twin's clothes and coaxed them to let go of each other and helped them get dressed.

As he helped the limp twins get dressed he thought back to his dream meeting with His love Doumeki.

_Shizuka...I can't stand being here again..I don't think any of us little less Fai and Yuui will be able to survive this time around. Oh god Shizuka ...The things they have done to Just them...and my brother They locked him in this ...tube thing thats full of wards. My poor brother..they have him captive..in a magical coma. He doesn't deserve this." _

_Doumeki said nothing but held him close as he tried to sooth him. _

_"Kimihiro Watanuki...I will be coming for you. Just hold on a little longer." He murmered into the others raven head as he took in the others sweet mystic scent._

_"Just promise me..you will make sure to get my brother...Promise me." He pleaded._

_"I promise ..but I WILL also get you out." Doumeki said narrowly. "You know as well as I that Night children can not live with out their life mate..I would die...Your life is much more important..still I promise i wont fail."_

_and what Doumeki promises..he means.._

Kimihiro forced a smile as he finished dressing the two who could only whimper.

"There There now. You two will be ok. They will find us soon."

* * *

><p>Kurogane was on the prowl. He had found a note outside promising an interesting meeting. He glanced back down at the note as his eyes flashed yellow in dragon like nature.<p>

"if you want to see the twins again, meet me at the coffee shop on main."

F. Reed

It didn't take him long to find the Smug Bastard. He was waiting expectantly for him at the far end daintily drinking an expresso.

"So you came..what a surprise." Reed sneered as Kurogane roughly pulled the other seat out and forced himself to sit down.

"Just up and tell me what you want." Kurogane growled.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boss?" Reed asked eye raised.

"Don't test me Reed." Kurogane glared eyes flashing Yellow once more causing Reed grin to widen.

"Yes...Why don't we talk."

* * *

><p>Review? WE made it to 70 reviews ! only 30 to 100<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Kurogane glared at the man across the table, wishing that he could just pound his face in and get it done with. However, that would probably result in many lost civilian lives…not to mention that the lives of the twins and the rest of the rest of their friends would certainly be forfeit. He drummed his fingers angrily on the table as he waited for Reed to take a long sip of his coffee, knowing that the man was playing with him and enjoying the hell out of it.

The raven was just about to tell the man to put down the damn coffee cup and start talking when Reed did exactly that. He looked over at Kurogane with curious eyes, as though he were deciding what could be done with him. "You know that I hold all the chips now, Kurogane. Your friends are in captivity; your lovers are now being…_taken care of_ by one of my associates. I would say that you're in some deep trouble right now." The man taunted, enjoying the look of utter shock on his prey's face.

"What have you done to them?" The raven demanded, almost rising out of his chair in his angry haze. As Reed began to laugh, he felt his anger escalate. Everything around him was turning red as his imagination took those words and ran with them. What the hell was happening to Fai and Yuui? Who was this 'associate' that Reed was talking about?

Reed smiled at the young man across from him, wondering if he would indeed rise to the bait and try to harm him. "My little toy, there is nothing you can do. This time, I'm well equipped to fight any Night Child that tries to get into my lair. Since you are one of them now…you can do nothing for anyone that you love. How does it feel to be powerless, Kurogane? Even though you are surely one of the most powerful of all the Night Children, you must sit back and watch as your friends are reduced to mindless drones! The irony must be _killing_ you."

What Reed said was true – all Kurogane could do was stand there and watch as this man tore his world apart, brick by brick. He turned his head to the side, cursing under his breath. He stood from the table, knowing that he was unable to handle any more of this. He walked out of the coffee shop dejectedly, hands stuffed in his pockets and the malicious laughter of Reed chasing him out the door.

* * *

><p>Beautiful. Haunting. Exquisite.<p>

That was how the two pale, angel-like beings looked on the floor beneath Ashura. He smiled at them, basking in the feeling of power that he held over them. To be able to control two such beings with only a few words or actions was pure _ecstasy_; to know that he could make them cry out or cause their pain was simply too wonderful to describe.

However, the Master had ordered that his fun come to an end. Now was time for stage two of the plan – the part that would be hard for him to complete, but he would do it nonetheless. He bent down to the one called Yuui, sliding his shirt down so that he could see the pale one's beautiful back, made even more exquisite by the love marks standing out against his white skin.

Ashura sent a little magic out of his fingertips, smiling to himself as a small black 'x' appeared on the little one's back. He stood up to admire his handiwork. The tattoo glowed once, then everything fell silent again. As soon as Yuui's shirt was fixed and the black haired male had made sure that none of his friends were awake, he decided that it was time to leave. With a kiss on each of their cheeks, the male left the cell, only pausing once to admire one more time their moonlit beauty.

* * *

><p>"He told me that he's made sure no Night Children can get in to his place or whatever. Hell, I don't even know if we're going to be able to <em>find<em> it." Kurogane sighed, looking across the table at Toya, Yukito, Kazahaya, Rikuo, Fuuma, Kamui, Sakura and Doumeki in turn. "All I know is that I want them all out of that damn hell hole – and I want it _now_."

Kamui sighed, looking down at the table for a moment. His eyes lit up with an idea, and he turned his hopeful gaze to Fuuma, entwining the male's fingers with his. "Is there any way that your boys could help us find the place, Fuuma?" He asked, smile falling as his boyfriend's gaze saddened.

"Not this time. We lost too many in the last attack…besides, even those who would love to go kick some butt are Night Children. There aren't any of us that can actually go inside without the wards." Suddenly, Sakura slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone to flinch.

Sakura's big green eyes filled with tears as she gazed around the table. "Look. We won't get anything done if we don't try and find this place first. It's not like we can't sense these guys…right?" Kurogane looked at the girl with pain his eyes, his heart clenching since he knew exactly what she must be feeling at the moment.

"That's the problem. They've found some way to take their wards and make them invisible to us. We're magic users, as well, so even though we can sense them, we wouldn't be able to tell which side someone was on." Kurogane turned his garnet gaze to the ground, shaking his head. "We're going to have to try and find a human we can trust. If we can't do that-,"

"We might know someone." Kazahaya's quiet voice cut through the tension like a knife. He looked over to a door at the back of the shop as it opened, a small smile breaking through the clouds on his face.

A certain black haired man with black sunglasses stepped toward them, a snarky smile on his face. "It seems as though you need someone who can sneak into Reed's place undetected…as well as someone who can find things well. Lucky for you guys…I have both of those traits."

* * *

><p>A week later, a plan had been put into motion. Saiga was standing across the street from a man who was arguing rather loudly on the phone. His conversation had made the black haired man suspicious…so he had started to follow him. Now, the man was looking around the street, stealing glances at people before he knocked four times at the door. Saiga caught sight of a guard who looked ready for <em>war<em> opening the door to him, and quickly closing it when he was through.

"Found you," Saiga said in a sing-song voice, grinning as he opened his own cellphone and dialed Rikuo's number.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurogane raised his eyebrow as Sagia explained his plan. "So your telling me that all i have to do is eat this crap and I will be able to sneak in undetected?" He asked looking at the candy in his hand skeptically.

"that is the idea." Sagia smirked. "oh and I will need you to wear this." He added holding up the gaurds uniform. Mask and all.

"oh...hell no." Kurogane growled.

* * *

><p>Touya I want to go as well." Yukitto protested as he waddled over holding his ever growing stomach.<p>

"FOr the last time Yuki..you're pregnant. You can't come. It would be too dangerous." TOuya reminded lightly.

"But TOu-ya" He whined hormones kicking in. "I am not invalid. I can help. I am one of the best." A growl seeped into his voice causing Touya to groan.

"I am not going either. If that makes it any better?" Touya said trying to appease to his husband.

"LIke I don't see you everyday." Yukitto huffed turning his back to the other. "I suppose you are going to watch me like a hawk and make sure i don't escape too aren't you."

"You guessed it." Touya smirked leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>Kazahaya who hadn't been feeling the greatest was curled up in bed as Rikou kissed his forhead. "Sleep well. I will be back from battle before you know it." He whispered softly before leaving his sleeping fiance. He wouldn't like it when he found out that Rikou was one of the distractions...so it was best he didn't know..for now.<p>

When he was gone an eye cracked open and a frown appeared. "Battle?" Kazahaya asked tiredly. "What battle?"

* * *

><p>Yuuko grined as she handed Kurogane a bundle. "What is this?" Kurogane asked gruffly.<p>

"An anciant sword that was made by Dragons blood and the purest of steel. I am sure you can find use for it." Yuuko explained.

"I have never used a sword in my life!" kurogane protested. "and i am not going to drag around a sword into this!"

"Oh..you wont be draging it around." Yuuko said mysteriously and with a wave of her hand the sword turned into a ball of light and disapeared in Kurogane's arm causing him to gasp and back away. "OH relax..it is not going to kill you. It is just being stored away in case you need it." She winked.

"Load of good it will do stuck in my arm."Kurogane bellowed.

"So loud Suwa..and you shouldn't be distracted..don't you have a castle to sneak into you ninja you." Yuuko teased..

* * *

><p>Kurogane popped the "candy" in his mouth and frowned when he felt no diffrent. "this better work." He muttered to himself before turning to The four behind him. "I trust you all know what to do." He asked expectantly.<p>

.

" That's Debatable." Sakura quipped only to get bopped in the head by her brother. "Hey that hurt."

"I shoulda left you at home." kurogane growled.

"We can use every help we can get." Doumeki reminded.

"And Kakie , sagia,and the others can't."Rikuo pointed out. "Not to mention my lover is not feeling well."

"Does it really matter who is here or not?" Kurogane growled. "Just stick with my plan and everyone will be fine. Now did everyone take those gross candy things?" An echo of yes's responded soon after. "Good than we should have no problem getting in. Kid you will shut down electricty. Cameras,lights ..the works." Rikuo your with me. I will need you to use your ability to unlock the cages. Doumeki you also go with Sakura for back up."

Plan laid out they went into action. Question is..did..they see them coming..

* * *

><p>Reed grinned as he was informed of the intruders before turning to the glass tank where Syaoran was in suspended animations. "You have to admire their persistance still this could be entertaining." Just than the electricity went out causing him to frown. Hearing footsteps he turned to see none other than a group of very angry Night Children. With the electrical cages no longer holding them in. It did not take long for them to to escape..only instead of leaving the building they went in for revenge.<p>

He tried to call the gaurds on the phone only to find out the phone was out. "Well played Mr. Suwa. Well played."

* * *

><p>Not far in the holding area Watanuki lifted his head as he heard the comotion. He picked up a pedal and threw it at Subaru's cell startling him awake. Once awake he too was on alert. Seishiro looked around with his one good eye as he put a protective arm around Subaru.<p>

Watanuki climbed over to where Fai and Yuui were huddled and shook them awake. "Fai..Yuui..its them..They are here! WE are going to get out of here." He informed them gleefully. Fai looked around and watched as many fpushed past others fighting to get out. He stood protectively in front of his other twin. Yuui winced as he touched a part of his back and frowned when he felt a strange pain coming from an area he could barely reach but soon repressed it and focused on what was at hand.

"SHould..we escape too?" Subaru asked uncertin.

"Let me hold you..and i will help you out." His older mate insturcted already picking up the protesting male. It ook him all of two seconds to get out..the other though it was not to be easy. Just as they were about to even think about giving up a familure voice made itself known.

"Need some help?"

They turned to see none other than Rikuo with Doumeki and Kurogane not far behind.

"Shesh..there is no order here is there?" Kurogane asked gruffly as he carelessly pushed some rowdy escapees out of his way. "Single file people single fucking file!"

Rikuo waisted no time and soon with his power broke the lock holding them in in a matter of seconds. Doumeki double checked Watanuki before helping him up. "Are you ok to fight?" He asked not wanting to pressure him. The shimmer in Watanuki's eyes said it all. A image of transparent fully grown Pipe fox swording him solidified it. A squeek was heard and everyone saw the pipe fox that Doumeki had given Him almost a month ago popped out of his sleeve and wrapped around Watanuki's wrist. "Mugetsu..." Watanuki said plesently surprised.

"Enough with the soppy scene." Kurogane growled as he picked up the twins with ease. "Lets just get the hell out of here."

"I am not leaving only to have to be on the run again." Fai growled pushing himself away from Kurogane without much trouble. "We are going to kill that ...that..." Fai trailed off so angry and unable to get his thoughts out.

"Bastard?" Kurogane offered.

"Yea...that." Fai agreed as he attempted to smooth his rumbled outfit out.

"And..he still has my brother." Watanuki gripped.

"Yuui ...will you be ok to wait it out and fight with us?" Kurogane asked the weaker twin. Not so sure the answer would be yes.

Yuui took a breath and forced a smile. "Of course I am Kuro-concern." Yuui winked. "If anything i can make Fai take up my slack."

"Your so lazy..." Fai sighed.

* * *

><p>Ashura watched from a hiden corner as the carnage continued. The Former inamtes were fighting and even killing the gaurds. This is the kind of of thing that amused him..Still he couldn't stay long. He knew when someone was losing..and his side was losing. It was best to leave while he still had the chance. He wasn't planing on daying..at least not today. Without a sound he slipped away.<p>

* * *

><p>Reed cursed as he saw his left hand assitant Xing crash to the ground dead. He couldn't trust Kyle..the sleezy rodant left just as the whole trouble started. If he gets out of this he is going to order a hit on that traitor! Sudenly he saw a bunch of the riotors started to part way..it was only when they were fully parted that he saw why. There heading his way was none other than the very ones he just recaptured with a very angry and dragon like Kurogane leading the way. A twin stood on each side.<p>

"Did you really think you could win?" Kurogane prompted. "I already told you that I would take over." Before he could even retort he found a sword poke through his chest. He looked up in surprise as blood spilled out of his mouth. "How?" He gasped.

"Karma's a bitch." Kurogane sneered before he took the sword out and Reed dropped dead.

Sakura ran breathlessly over A dazed and wet Syaoran arm around her shoulder.

"what happened to him?" Rikuo asked curiously.

"I found him in a strange tube thing over there..I had to break it to get him out." Sakura explained.

"Are you ok kid?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Yea...Kurogane ..I will be ok..I am just a little woozy." Syaoran answered quietly.

"Lets get out of here than. " Kurogane stated.

"What about everyone else..they look a little lost." Sakura asked concerned.

"Oi.. everyone..He is dead. I am in charge now. " Kurogane informed them. Everyone looked at him nervously. "IF you don't want to work for me..and get paid I may add..Than you can go. Either way go and see your familys and friends let them know you are ok."

They all nodded and gave thanks some even bowed to him and assured him that he now had their loyalty. It seemed that even now his Mafia was already growing. "As of now Reeds putrid gang is no more.. NO Now you can all pledge your alligance to the "Red Dragon" Together we shall be more powerful than ever and no one shall dare enslave us again!" The crowd cheered. Liberation was finally acheived.


	21. Chapter 21

Next chapter will be the last..but it will have a special present for you all. Thanks for stickign with us. Hearts

The first thing that the Red Dragon did was set up a new chain of command. Kurogane, of course, was at the top with his blondes – Toya, Yukito, Fuuma, Kamui, and Seishirou were his advisors. Under them were Rikuo, Kazahaya, Subaru, Syaoran, and Sakura – the heads of various departments. Everyone was well pleased with their new positions, as well as the abolishment of the capture of Night Children.

This time, the mafia was set up to be beneficial to people…not just for a hostile takeover by a power-hungry jerk. Though no one in the city really knew about it, Red Dragon became the backbone behind most businesses…businesses that improved transportation, the medical field, education, and the economy as a whole. Since their leader was very good with money (some would almost call him frugal) not a dime of Red Dragon's vast funds was wasted.

With some of the money, the executives of the Red Dragon were able to build an office in which they could all live and work – some thought that it would not be smart to have them all in the same place, but being Night Children, they figured that they could take care of themselves.

However…all was not perfect within the private lives of the company's executives.

Fai, Yuui, and Kazahaya was dealing with a strange sickness that took them down without warning. One moment, they would be fine; the next, they would be throwing up whatever they had eaten. As soon as they threw up, though, they were fine. They repeated this pattern over and over each day; it completely wore them out and left them so tired that all they could do at night was collapse into their beds…sometimes on tops of their desks when they were working during the day.

This wasn't all – Yukito had taken a 'paternity leave' of sorts. Being nine months along and more than ready to give birth was making him a little more irritable than usual. The sweet boy was still there…but now, complaints were actually leaving his mouth; you could tell that he was uncomfortable, even though he loved the little one inside his stomach very much.

Toya refused to leave his husband's side. Often, one would find them holed up in his office, Yukito quietly talking to him as he worked, helping him when his opinion but more than anything just trying to find some way to get comfortable. Kurogane wished that he would just leave his lover at home…but he felt that he might understand one day, with the way that the blondes had been talking lately. Besides, it would be a bad thing if Yukito went into labor where no one could see…even the big bad leader of the Red Dragon was sympathetic enough to not want that for him.

One morning, Rikuo decided that he'd had enough. Kazahaya was taking a nap next to him, saying that there was no way he could go in to work at the moment; all he had wanted to do was sleep. The black haired male had every intention of using his lover's current weakness to get what he needed – after all, it wasn't like he could complain. Kakei, who had become a doctor of sorts for Night Children (and somehow managed to run the Drugstore at the same time) was phoned immediately.

As soon as Rikuo explained what was going on with his lover, there was a small chuckle from the other line. "What is it?" The male asked worriedly, hoping that nothing was going to happen to Kazahaya. Hell, they had just gotten out of the dangerous time. If something had to go wrong…Rikuo just hoped it would be easily fixable.

"I know what's going on with him even without looking. I'll still come over to conduct a thorough examination, but I'm more than sure that your lover is pregnant. You two have been having sexual intercourse, haven't you?" The causual way that Kakei said it threw Rikuo for a loop…but more than anything, he was just shocked to find out that Kazahaya had actually become pregnant. It wasn't like they had talked about it or anything…and he wasn't sure how the other male would feel about a child. He was okay with it; if Kazahaya was around to help, then he was sure it would be a learning experience for them both.

But would Kazahaya feel the same way?

Within the hour, Kakei had his things set up in their bedroom, and was inspecting Kazahaya's stomach, as well as getting a blood sample and inspecting other parts of him that would need to be right for when the baby came. He confirmed it almost immediately – there was even the small beginning of a rise in the smaller man's stomach, further proving his theory.

"He's definitely pregnant…I would say about three and a half months so. I'm going to give him some vitamins and things from the store that will help him give more nutrients to the baby and help with the anemia…but on the morning sickness, there are few things I can do." Kakei explained, looking down as his patient began to grunt, his eyes moving under his eyelids.

Kazahaya was blinking his eyes open in the next thirty seconds, sleepily staring up at Kakei. His face flushed when he realized that his shirt was up, and the doctor had his hand on his stomach. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" The brunette yelled, wrenching himself away from the blonde's touch. The movement was too much for his stomach. Instantly, it lurched, and he held his hand to his mouth.

Rikuo had learned by now to keep a bucket at their bedside. He put it in front of Kazahaya's mouth just in time for the poor brunette to throw up noisily into it. Kakei winced at the poor man, hoping that all of this could go away soon. Watching someone throw up was just as nauseating as doing it yourself, after all. "Kazahaya…Rikuo has something to tell you." He muttered with a smirk, turning his eyes away from where the boy was heaving.

The taller male's face instantly flushed, and he glared at Kakei. "You're the doctor here-,"

"Yes, but I simply _cannot_ stand that smell. Be a man and grow a pair; you can tell your lover anything, remember?" The man winked, gathering his things rather quickly into his bag and running out the door, only pausing to give the men a little wave before he made his grand exit.

Once Kazahaya was finally finished tossing his cookies, he fell back against the pillows, feeling limp and miserable. "Rikuo…what the hell was that about?" He demanded, sneaking a hand back down to his stomach. To his surprise, the skin there was taught instead of soft, like it always had been…as if there was a small bump there.

"Well…Kazahaya…you're pregnant. The baby is mine." Rikuo said nervously, studying his lover cautiously.

After a moment of silence, the brunette burst out laughing, squeezing his eyes closed and slapping his hand onto his forehead. "I wouldn't know who the hell's else it would be, Rikuo. Guess this just means that we'll have to get married before this thing pops out of me."

On Toya and Yukito's side of things, the morning had started normal enough. They had gone to Toya's office to start overseeing the funds to build a new hospital for children. Yukito had pulled a chair up to Toya's desk, and they began to crunch the numbers together. Every few minutes they would take a little break; Toya would try and give his husband some comfort by massaging his lower back or rubbing his stomach. Today, however, nothing seemed to help; at times, Yukito would just be in pain…even though his husband's touch would help, it still wouldn't take everything away.

"You think some water might help?" Toya asked gently, caressing the top of his husband's extended belly in a loving way.

"Maybe…but I don't want to make you get up and get something. You've done all this for nine months faithfully, Toya…I feel really bad about that." Yukito said quietly, putting his hands on top of his husband's. He hadn't been feeling right for the past day and a half – it had started out as the blonde just feeling off, but was starting to become a little more painful. He was beginning to think that his Braxton Hicks were coming back with a vengeance, just to give him hell.

"If it helps you, Yukito, then I'm fine with doing it." The raven haired man stood from his chair, and kissed the platinum blonde male on the cheek. "I'll be right back, love. Just hang tight until I get here." Too soon the man was gone, and Yukito was left in an empty office all alone. To pass the time, he began to rub his belly and hum a lullaby – usually something that would make the baby move, or at least start to stretch.

However, there was nothing. Yukito frowned, rubbing his belly thoughtfully. "Is today the day, little one?" He whispered.

The blonde got his answer in a matter of seconds. A sharp pain ripped through his lower abdomen, leaving Yukito grasping the edge of the desk and moaning in pain. It lasted for about thirty seconds, building until it peaked, and then receded, leaving the blonde with no doubt that it was time.

Ten minutes later, when Toya returned with the water, he was greeted by the sight of Yukito, gripping the desk with all the force he could muster, whimpering and grasping at his stomach. Lightning fast, the raven was at his husband's side, the water forgotten on the desk. "Yukito…honey…where's the bag?" He asked, knowing that was the first thing he needed to get.

"I-In the corner…our bedroom…_hurry_…," The tortured blonde panted, a small cry escaping his throat. Toya wasted no time being confused or scared – he was always great under pressure, and it turned out that this was coming handy right now. As soon as he had found the bag, he returned to the office, swept Yukito up in his arms, and went to the parking garage to find his car.

They had talked to Kakei before hand and arranged that he would do the delivery. It was almost as if they couldn't get to the Drugstore fast enough that day, what with Yukito's quiet whimpering reminding Toya that his lover was almost constantly in pain. When they arrived at the Store, the poor male's contractions were nearing two minutes. They were coming hard and fast, causing both males to worry.

Kakei and Saiga wasted no time in collecting Yukito and rushing him into the back room of the Drugstore. Toya, no matter how much he fought it, was told that he had to stay out of their way – he was left in the waiting room, crossing his arms in annoyance…though his ear was glued to the door.

Yukito's whimpers eventually subsided, and suddenly the smell of blood filled the air. Toya was instantly on his feet, ready to break the door down if someone didn't tell him what was going on. Or he would have been…if a baby's cry hadn't pierced the air, stealing all the breath from Toya's body.

Saiga instantly came through the door, carrying a bloody, squealing creature that didn't look much like a baby. "Just gotta clean 'im up a little, and he's yours." The black clad man told him. Toya only heard one word of what he had just been told – he. They had a son.

Before Toya could get over that, a much quieter, cleaner baby was placed in his arms. "Kakei's sewing Yukito up right now – you should be able to go in soon." The man said simply, opening the door again and disappearing inside. Toya, however, was entranced with the small life in his hands. His son was finally here…resting peacefully in his arms.

"Hello Eriol," Toya cooed, stroking his index finger against the skin of his newborn son's cheek as he remembered the name Yukito had picked out for a boy. They both had liked it…and now that he actually was seeing his son…he decided that it definitely fit. "It's nice to finally meet you."

The birth of baby Eriol wasn't the last exciting thing that happened that month. Since Kazahaya turned out to be pregnant as well (him and his big mouth hadn't been able to keep the secret for long), their wedding was held about two weeks after Eriol was born in a rather extravagantly decorated part of their office building. No one could tell that the room had been used for working when the blonde twins were done with it – it looked as pretty as a chapel.

Under bright, sky blue lights, Rikuo and Kazahaya, both dressed in white tuxes, stared at one another as Saiga grinned behind them. He seemed to be the group's priest…though no one really knew why. He took a deep breath, staring out across the crowd as he began the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-,"

"Can we please just skip all that and get to the vows?" Kazahaya asked, giving Saiga a pointed look. The crowd erupted into giggles and laughter, some 'amens' echoing from the crowd. Saiga himself was chuckling, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses as he snapped the book in front of him closed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. "Do you, Rikuo, take Kazahaya to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish in Heaven and on Earth, and to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

The comedy of the moment before instantly vanished as Kazahaya looked up into his fiancee's eyes. Their hands were held low, and no one saw in the middle of his vow when Rikuo discreetly placed his hand on the other male's slightly protruding stomach, smiling at him happily. Kazahaya had blushed instantly…but he hadn't made any movement to stop it. Instead, he placed his own hand on top of Rikuo's, enjoying this moment of peace in their rather turbulent relationship.

"I do,"

The taller male slipped a beautiful gold band onto his left hand, holding the other's hand for slightly longer than necessary after he put it on to give it a slight squeeze. Kazahaya was left to marvel at his raven; never before had the other male been so sweet…well, sometimes, but it wasn't often.

"And do you, Kazahaya, take Rikuo to be your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish in Heaven and on Earth, and to be faithful to him until death do you part?"

"I do,"

Kazahaya slid a glittering ring onto Rikuo's finger, a heart stopping smile bursting into existence on his face from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I now pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss the groom,"

This was where things got fun. Rikuo roughly took Kazahaya in his arms, causing the brunette to let out an undignified squeak, and dipped him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth as they kissed. There was only a second of protestation from the smaller male; it was swallowed by the noise of pleasure he emitted when he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around the stronger male's neck.

The rest of the party was uneventful, with the cutting of the cake (or Kazahaya shoving it into Rikuo's mouth, instigating a huge food fight) and the twins causing their regular amount of trouble (they managed to find some way to sneak alcohol into the punch, effectively intoxicating everyone at the party…including themselves – thankfully, Rikuo had taste tested everything that Kazahaya ate or drank before he got to it).

For the first time since another special wedding a time ago, everyone felt close, as though they weren't just employees of a company…but maybe the parts of a family that they had always wanted.

**review and next chapter will be amazing provided you all review. ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Peace was not without cost..nor could anyone truly be free of all evil. With Reed dead more night children and other supernatural being swamped to their city and not all were full of good intentions. Still no one could blame the still relatively newly formed mafia for wanting to ignore the problem for now and tackle more pressing matters..

**Like parenthood**...

Now eight months old Eriol already had a mop of bluish black hair and was showing himself to be a rather silent but clever boy. He was already showing promise. At only eight months he was already showing a little bit of his powers. Occationally he would walk into the nursery only to find teddy bears circling the crub as Eriol looked on amused. Such Raw power..could only make Touya proud. His mate Yukitto was already hoping to have another. Though Secretly Touya could wait for another no matter how sexy he found a pregnant Yukitto to be. Maybe in another year.

Kazahaya was suprisingly mild mannered during his pregnancy however carying twins was still no easy matter and they were born premature after only 7 months. Still Rikuo was gratful that both the mama and the babbies were able to pull through. Kazahaya was still on bed rest which was to be expected but their two boys were small but healthy and it showed when Kazahaya breastfed. They could lay cuddled up on him for hours just suckng away.

Rikuo hovered attentively over the new mother making sure he and the babbies were ok. He took a moment to admire how even exausted and sweaty with sweaty brown hair clamped to his forhead..Kazahaya still looked so capativating..He could just take him right than and there. He looked over at the art work they had created. Though Twins they couldn't look the furthest apart. The elder Ryuu took after him in looks and by the look of Ryuus blank eyed stare attitude as well..well the smallest and weakest Ryo was already such a sweet if not easily annoyed little tyke. He leaned down and gave each boy a gentle caress before kissing a overjoyed Kazahaya. "You did a good job love." He congratulated. "I'm so proud of you."

Kazahaya beamed before looking back down at their boys..their wonderful boys. "Yes...we did good didn't we?"

**Like dating...**

Sakura giggled as she and a blushing syaoran held hands. They were just exiting a movie theater after having just seen a movie. "Thanks for taking me.." Sakura said sweetly as she leaned in and kissed a surprised Syaoran's cheek causing it to get redder.

"Er...we still have time..want some ice cream?" He asked shyly.

Some dates going better than others..

Not far an annoyed Watanuki swatted a wayward hand away from his rear. "keep your hands to yourself you pedofile!" He screeched but not really meaning it. " You know age doesnt matter for our kind." Doumeki shrugged. "Sides..I couldn't help it if it was asking me to touch it."

"It does matter..I have heard of how fertal your family is! I dont want to get knocked up at 16!" Watanuki seethed. "No matter how Handsome you maybe are!"

"So i am handsome." Doumeki smirked.

"Just shut up or I wont let you sleep with me tonight..I am warning you!" Watanuki warned without bite. "Now let me cook!"

**Family**

Yuuko and her husband Clow smiled fondly as they looked through a weather worn scrapebook. "Look at how cute Kimi is in this picture...Even back than he was so girly." Yuuko pointed with an airey laugh.

"Its good to have them back isn't it." Clow comented as he set down his wine glass. "Just think of all the time we have to make up for missing everything."

Yuuko smirked already plotting. "You know..I know just how we can."

"How?" He asked curiously wondering what his wife was plotting.

"I always could use a couple helpers in my wish shop." Yuuko jeered.

"You are positively evil." Clow purred. "but thats what i love about you."

**Rebuilding**

Fuuma and Seishirou grunted as they finished putting together the last piece of furniture in the living room of the mansion they all shared. "I am so glad thats done." Fuuma sighed he wiped the sweat off his forhead. "So how is your day job as a vet going?" Fuuma asked his older brother.

"Successful..and it helps that Subaru loves to help me out..I mainly picked it to impress him." He said blandly.

"You are...too strange...Working day as a vet and killing for Boss Suwa by night. That would make story." Fuuma whistled.

"What about you? What do you even do?" Seishirou asked pointed out.

"what are you talking about? I am His right hand man." Fuuma protested.

Before they could argue further twins Kamui and Subaru came in with bemused looks on their faces. "If you two are done..can we go on that date you promised us?" kamui asked with a roll of the eye.

"Yea..Seishirou..I have been looking forward to it all week." Subaru added nervously with a slight pout.

"Of course Subaru anything for you." His tall boyfriend soothed as he put an arm around the others waiste and lead him out. Dispite being half blind he still managed to get around as if he was never lost the use of his one eye. Fuuma led his uke out the door and soon they were headed towards the restraunt that had their reservations.

**and reconecting**

Fai and Yuui dropped their thin see thru lace robes as Kurogane grinned lustfully eyeing them both. Kurogane more felt than saw the twins surround and caress him. Kisses were given and caresses were smoothly laid greedily across both blondes. It didn't take long for things to get heated and Kurogane forced the closest twin Yuui under him causing him to mewl in excitment. Fai pouted for a moment before crawling over to Yuui and took his twins cock in his mouth as if it was the tastiest candy he ever had causing Yuui eyes to widen in surprise.

Kurogane however was not pleased and gently pulled him off. "You know no one touches either of you but me." he growled causing both to whine. Their protesting however didn't last long when he took both and managed to skillfully kiss them both at the same time. "Now..there is no reason to whine blondes." Kurogane smirked when he finally let their mouthes go. "I got enough for both of you."

After two hours of love making thrust after thrust two passed out and finally sated blonds cuddled close to an exausted Kurogane. "Damn Twins." He muttered before closing his eyes.

Two weeks later Kurogane sat nervously in his leather chair as his twins stood on either side of him. Both dressed in Signicture furisodes with the Suwa Dragon symbol on their backs. Yuui was pouring him some more tea as Fai was showing him what He and Yuui had made him for lunch. They could tell Kurogane was nervous..and why shouldn't he be? Today was the day they were expecting a very important call. It didn't take long before his Cell phone rang. The twins glanced at the cell and back at him waiting for him to pick it up. He quickly answered it. "Suwa speaking." He answered gruffily but with a hint of hope.

"Hello this is Kakei." Kaki said smoothly. "Im calling about those tests your delightful blondes took."

"And?" Kurogane asked expecting at most just one to be pregnant if that.

"Congrats You are a Father!" Kakei cheered on the other end.

"Which one? Is It Fai or Yuui?" He asked as the twins listened in each hoping it was them.

"WHich one? Why both of them." Kakei answered simply causing the eaves dropping blondes to cheer.

Kurogane couldnt help but groan at that. One pregant Idiot he can handle..but two? They were going to be the death of him.

In the midest of the cheer and protesting on kuroganes part. Neither seemed to noticed Yuui wince and excuse himself. He hurried to the bathroom where he lowered the back of his furisode to get a look at the now visible and still growing tattoo where the dot once was on his back. Kurogane had question him on it but Yuui had laughed it off saying it was nothing..and he had frowned but didn't push it..still He couldn't deny that with how much it was draining the life out of him..this curse Ashura had put on him..

"Yuui are you in here?" Fai's voice called in as Yuui hurriedly fixed his outfit.

Later that evening Kurogane was about ready to sit down for supper with his friends and family when suprisingly the door bell rang. "Who the hell could that be?" Kurogane growled laying his fork down. "Don't worry about it boss I will get it."Fuuma assured with a laugh.

The twins gave their thanks and with that Fuuma gave his boyfriend Kamui a quick kiss and hurried out of the dinning room and opened the door where he found a strange couple waiting expectently.

"Sorry for bothering you so late but by chance is there a Fai and Yuui here?" The raven haired young man asked as the blonde with stanrge white ears looked on hopefully.

"Depends who is asking?" Fuuma asked gaurdedly.

"We Are his parents." The man who barely looked old enough to be on his own informed him.

"Chi!" The blonde said quietly but with urgency.

**OK so thats the end..but the sequeal will be up soon. Look for a story called Caged Family.**

**We love all of you who have stuck with us and read and reviewed. We hope to see you when we post Caged Family.**


End file.
